Forbidden Love
by bella235
Summary: Set after everyone finds out Yoh and Hao are twins . The X-Laws are stepping in claiming they want Yoh too now , a fight takes place , blasting everyone away in different directions ... Yoh gets stuck with Hao and they develop feelings none of them ever felt before , but with everything and everyone going on , can they be lovers and enemies in the same time ? *WARNING:TWINCEST*
1. Chapter 1 - Separation

**_*A/N: English is not my language so apologies for any writing mistakes * _**

**_*Warning : THIS STORY CONTAINS TWINCEST*_**

Chapter 1 - Separation

_*Yoh's POV*_

Did he say what I think he said ? Otouto ? He called me otouto ? It's not possible , no way I'm related to this horrible person . I'm lazy he's active , I'm good he's bad , I'm yin he's yang , we are completely opposites so there's no freaking way me and Hao are twin brothers ! I'm fighting for a better world , Hao wants to destroy it , is it even healthy to despise humans so much ? I bet he never really got to know them like I got to know Manta to give his opinion .

Otouto ... and he's my nii-san ... otouto ... this word won't leave my mind ... tch , like there are even a lot of thoughts inside my head except this ... brothers ... me and him ? I still can't get over the idea , but if I think over it , I kind of makes sense in a very weird twisted way , one evil twin , one good twin , they have one last stand deciding forever over who's stronger , one survives , one dies ... here comes the hard part .

I hate hurting people , both , physically and emotionally , not talking about killing them , I always believed everyone deserves a second chance , I always believed that you need to listen first before judging , killing would be everything against my person ... killing would make me like Hao ... , but I spent some nights thinking that maybe he has a reason for doing all of this ...

"How much time will you sit there and muse over things dear otouto ? " Hao asked me with an amused smile , I looked down at him and glared him . I was on top of a rock hoping to see any of my friends ... none ... all I see is the dusty huge red canyon ... and for a better situation (note my sarcasm) I'm stuck with the newest member of the family ... hooray , let throw a party !

You see , when Hao called me otouto , the X-Laws idiots were hiding somewhere around , no , those snakes were spying on us for the entire fight scene and no one realized it ... Hao was about to vanish with his team when the X-Laws showed themselves claiming they came for the both of us ... Hao called his guardian spirit ready to kill them , they used they spirits to protect their group especially the leader and me and my friends used our spirits to stop this madness ... the blasts was so huge and powerful that it separated everyone literally .

I don't know where everyone else is , my guess is that we were separated in groups of two and that's how I got stuck with Hao and only Hao adding no sight of anybody else ... with my big brother ... big brother ... sounds a bit weird to me if I never used it before and I may never use it again , you call someone otouto when you care about them and you love them , not when you just want the soul of your brother because you want it to be whole again !

"That hurt my feelings otouto " Hao said in a mocking voice , I knew he didn't care just one bit

"Good " I replied coldly , I don't know why I am acting like that , I'm not like that ... maybe his presence affect my behavior and my missing friends help it ... ahh I didn't tell you the best part , somewhere in the blasts I lost Amidamaru and I have no idea where the hell he is !

"Such a shame he's missing right ? Lucky me , I can't get separated from Spirit of Fire not even if I wanted it "

"Stop reading my mind ! " I snapped , how dare he be so calm when he just told me we are brothers like you're saying today 'hi' ?

"Why ? " Hao asked innocently "It's fascinating me , I didn't know you had so many frustrations and stress factors "

"Right now , you're my number one frustration and stress factor ! " I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me , he ignored me ... as I expected , then I called louder "Hey , do you even know where we are going ? " Hao stopped walking , he turned to me with his eyes closed wearing one of his smiles

"I have no idea " I fell on the ground anime style

"And how are we supposed to find anybody since we don't know where WE are ? " I cried getting back on my feet . Hao turned around and started walking again .

"We will keep walking , we are not so far from the explosion and it is not like at some point you will stop searching for you silly friends , believe me , we are going to meet up with someone , but it's up to the fate if it is someone from your team , someone from my tears or a X-Law member . "

"Man ... I'm already tired " I groaned to myself then I heard a familliar sound coming from my stomach "Now I'm hungry too "

"Stop complaining so much otouto " Hao said in a commanding manner

"Well , apologies for having actual feelings and not sitting around 24 hours ploting the destruction of the world " I snapped

"If you were whining about your stupid friends or hunger or anything else so much maybe we would have found someone already " Hao snapped back to me , but I wasn't backing down .

"Then use your Spirit of Fire and find someone to help us ! " I cried approaching him , my finger curled into fists .

"If this is what you want " Hao began saying before disappearing out of the sight .

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT ! " I shouted to the sky "HAO COME BACK HERE ! " it was in vain , I knew he wasn't coming back , I just knew ... I can't believe he left me here knowing I don't have my sleeping bag , or my spirit , or food , or ANYONE ELSE ... it's so empty this canyon . The sunshine is approaching and the coldness is taking over ... I already feel the air getting colder and I only have my shirt on ... I wonder what happened with all of our things during the explosion ... right now I really don't care , hours passed and I'm really really cold . I lean myself over a rock shivering worse than jelly .

I'm so tired ... the fight took my strenght away , I'm so hungry I didn't eat anything in two days ... I'm so cold I didn't even feel it when a pair of arms wrapped around me , taking me to a warm place ... I hardly got my eyes to open , and I had the shock of my life to see Hao holding me close to his chest inside a tent .

"H-Hao ? "

"Shhh otouto ... I know you are cold you don't have to tell me " he was stroking my hair which made me relax so much I was about to fall asleep any second .

"Won't you be cold now ? " I asked snuggling closer to his chest , it was so warm and it felt so good that I didn't want to move away.

"Silly otouto " he whispered laughing softly "I am , as you could say , made of fire , the coldness never bothers me " I didn't need to hear more and I snuggled even closer .

"Why did you came back ? "

"I never left " Hao simply answered "I was actually watching over to get a sight of any of our friends ... the blast was so strong that it broke the balance , no matter how hard I try or how much I fly around , I won't see anything and the worst part is that the weather is changing very fast now it's raining , a minute later it's snowing ... I think it was too much power for such a weak place to make these things happen . "

"Meaning ? "

"We are going to find our friends on our own without any help " At the moment , I really didn't care , all I wanted was the warmth of his body , I can deal with the rest in the morning , everything will work out somehow ... what bothered me was the fact that I was with the one I was supposed to defeat in a great fight , my own twin brother , that I was snuggled to his chest so comfortable , his head resting on my chin , stroking my hair lightly to make me fall asleep quicker , as I was listening to his heartbeat and felt his breath ... what exactly bothers me about that ? I am really enjoying it ...


	2. Chapter 2 - Sickness

Chapter 2 - Sickness

The next day Yoh woke up and found that Hao was gone again ... the weather changed in a matter of seconds , seconds ago it was bright sunny day , now it's snowing . Urgh , why didn't he brought a blanket or something to keep him warm ? Now that he thinks about it , it's better this way ... at least he won't have to explain to anybody why last night he slept snuggled up to the evil twin's chest ... they won't understand anyways .

Yoh likes to think that you can find some good in any person , either way , the bad people weren't supposed to see the ghosts right ? Maybe once upon a time , there was some kindness inside them ... , but Hao is fire meaning Yoh was water ? Hao is not as bad as everyone sees him , there must be even one drop of good in Hao ... that's what Yoh likes to think .

_He snuggled me on his chest and saved me from freezing to death ... did he do it because he wanted to or he still needs my soul for his selfish goals ? What's up with this obsession of his to become one again ? What does he mean by that ? He could very easily leave me out there ... or he was just doing it for himself ? Thinking about Hao by the way ... where is he ?_

Yoh waited another minute , counting in his mind the seconds before slowly peeking outside the tent . The wind was blowing so fast a rock hit him in the face , he went back and prayed to find Amidamaru soon , he felt so weird being without him for more than one night , they usually stayed up all night chatting ( looking at every 5 minute to see if Anna's coming ) . Amidamaru was probably the only one who truly understands him , the one who will always let him be ...

He peeked once again outside , his eyes widened in shock , his breath quickened and he cursed himself for not having his guardian spirit with him ... from the horizon , a tsunami was heading right towards him . Of course it couldn't be sunny all day or just a small earth quake , noo there had to be a tsunami ... if he ran he would still be dead , the huge wave wasn't going to have mercy for anything in it's way ... was this the way his life was going to end ?

Whatever he'd try to do won't work , the wave will keep coming closer and closer . Panicking doesn't seem an option , running away is not even in the discussion . Yoh will never run away ... unless it's for a very good cause , like saving his own life if he had his damn spirit with him !

The tsunami almost got him , Yoh was standing still in front of the tent , accepting his fate . If he died , he wanted his death to be an easy one , it would be perfect if he would die in his sleep , then he won't even know that he's dead . But , of course , why the little brother die simply like that ? The Spirit of Fire in a matter of seconds grabbed both him and the tent and flew up in the sky before the tsunami got to them .

"You surely have a good timing " Yoh said , as the Spirit of Fire remained in the air

"That's because I don't like waiting " Hao replied watching the huge wave passing them . A rain drop fell down on his cheek .

"Did you find Amidamaru ? " Yoh asked hopefully , the older twin shook his head not bothering to explain again why they must do the search on their own and from the ground . Something is wrong . The older twin felt in his head a kind of a pound like he never felt before , it started slow at first , the pain was increasing and he felt his eyes hard , what was wrong with him ? More rain drops fell from the sky turning it into a pretty bad storm

"Hao ! " Yoh called , his voice seemed so far away "Hao , come on , I see a cave from here , we put up the tent there and wait for the storm to stop " ... so close yet so far ... The long haired shaman managed a small nod , he put the back of his hand on his forehead , it was burning softly , what is this ? He never experienced something like that before , he isn't sure if he did in his past lives either . What was wrong with him ? Why wasn't his body responding to the commands send by the brain ?

The younger twin noticed something odd with his brother , as fast as the Spirit of Fire safely let them inside the cave , he put the tent back on its feet , he saw that his brother had fever , he wondered if he was ever sick before . Hao not wanting to look weak tried to get up , only to feel dizziness over taking his body .

"Easy there , you shouldn't move like than when you're sick " Yoh soothed helping him back inside the tent and laying him down on the covers .

"I'm fine , I need to watch over " he tried again to get up only to feel more pain than before

"Spirit of Fire can watch over without you ... Hao you're sick you need to rest " the younger twin felt a sudden worry for his brother , maybe it is a twin thing , but right now , he only wanted to help his older brother get healthy once again "You know you've been out on snow , rain , then wind , all this weather over and over again ... this is you body's way to tell you that you need to relax sometimes "

"Weak ... " Hao muttered feeling his little brother place a cold wet cloth on his forehead ... it felt so good .

"No , Hao . Never weak . Just a bad day . You know , when I was sick I slept a lot . Try to do that , you'll see when you wake up you'll feel a lot better , I think you could use some rest , when was the last time you slept for more than 8 hours ? "

"That doesn't concern you "

"Of course it does " Yoh said simply "You're my brother "

"You weren't supposed to exist " the older twin murmured , his head pounding hard .

"Still , I am here , I am me . I'm not going anywhere , I'm not dying right now . So whatever you like it or not , we are twin brothers and we are stuck together , if we are stuck together , why not try to understand each other ? "

"You can't understand me ... no one can " Hao whispered before he inhaled deeply which made him have a few hard coughs

"I can always try ... " Yoh wasn't backing down on this , maybe he finally found his brother's soft spot , maybe he was right , there was bit of good in him , he took the cloth for the older's forehead before taking another one and extending his arm on the outside's rain soaking in completely , not to mention it was very cold , replacing the old one with this new one .

At some point Hao fell asleep , he felt so tired , like he worked three days in a row with no pause . His head was pounding worse than the drums in a band and he blinked so hard , he thought he was going to faint any second ... he felt so weak and vulnerable , especially with his younger brother seeing him like that . Yet , he wanted nothing more than to rest for the next days , he still had to go to the Dobie Village and find his other followers , they were probably searching for him like mad , right now he didn't care just one bit , all he wanted was a deep sleep .

Yoh smiled to himself knowing at least he did something to help his brother , now that he did it he felt better , even if he was the enemy , he wasn't going to let him alone in his sickness , he decided he was going to show him that humans are not bad , he decided he was going to get out Hao's soft spot , he decided he will be getting to know his brother ... who knows maybe things will change if they do that .

His thoughts were interrupted by a blast from the outside , the rain stopped and the sun was shinning . In front of the cave Marco stood with his gun in his hand .

"Get away Yoh Asakura , it's not you who I want to murder ! "

"Wrong answer Marco " Yoh shouted "If you want to get to Hao , you have to get through me first ! "

Marco thought about if for a few seconds "As you wish ... "


	3. Chapter 3 - Brothers

Chapter 3 - Brothers

Marco pulled his gun ready to shoot again "Why do you protect him Yoh ? He's the bad one , the one who needs to be destroyed before he destroys us ! "

"You're wrong again " Yoh said extending his arms horizontally to block Marco from entering the cave "Hao isn't as bad as you think , he is confused about the humans because they all express something , he never did ... love ... he was never loved , he was hated right from the beginning , he wants to destroy humans because they feel the love , from family , parents , friends , boyfriends , girlfriends etc ... Everybody wanted him dead and he was so hated , that no one really got to know him , even when he was born , he was almost killed , he never experience the love of a mother , he grew up all alone , he never had friends , just followers ... "

After a few seconds of silence Marco asked "How long did it took for you to set that up ? "

"What ? " Yoh shouted incredulously and upset in the same time

"You think you could have fooled me Asakura ? " Marco said with a smirk "You almost did , your small speech was almost believable , but the X-Laws knows the truth Yoh Asakura . You want to be the one who gets rid of Hao for the world , you want to be the one to fight him and win , you want to be the one with all the glory , but let me tell you something Yoh Asakura ... you won't be ! "

"You think that's what I want ? " Yoh was growing angrier and angrier "You think I want to be the one to kill another person ? Another shaman like me ? My own twin brother ? Just because he's evil , must we kill him without finding out his reasons to be like that ? Is that how the X-Laws work ? Cause I don't do things this way ! "

"You will never understand our methods " the blond man said fixing his glasses "It's one simple rule , kill or be killed . As much as it doesn't seem , peace is what we want , a world where humans and shamans can live together in peace . Hao wants to destroy humans , why can't you see that Yoh ? Why you see us as being evil ones , but you see a little bit of good in Hao , the one who killed a lot of innocent victims and broken families apart , the one who took away children's happiness to have parents to grow up with , why ? "

"Because you're killing without reason , Hao's killing all the happiness , because he's lonely , he went for villages where everyone was happy and he destroyed them , he went for Lyserg's parents because he was happy with them , he doing everything like that because he's lonely Marco , that's what you can't understand ! "

"This talk is purely nonsense , out of my way Yoh , or I will be forced to step over you to get to Hao ! " the X-Law leader said in a demanding tome , still Yoh remained in his place .

"No I will not let you do that ! "

"Why Yoh ? Why do you keep helping him ? Why do you keep searching for anything good in that demon shaped in a person ? Why Yoh ? Why ? " Marco was growing angrier and angrier too , rising the tone at every question .

"Because he's my brother ! " Yoh shouted confidently . "Even if he's evil , no one deserves to be haunted like that , no wonder Hao is the way he is , everyone hunts him , so he doesn't know in who to put his trust in , he thinks it's better if he doesn't trust anyone , he doesn't want any emotion attachment because he thinks it will make him weak . I am his brother , whatever all of you guys like it or not , and brothers are supposed to help each other . I am going to help Hao find the light in his darkened world , I know that even a small liker of light is there , I just need to dig deeper . "

"Big words , even for you , Yoh Asakura " Marco said coldly

"They might be big words , but I am going to try anyways , especially now that I understood why Hao acts the way he does , maybe it's not too late , maybe I can change him , maybe I can turn him to be good , or at least make him stop killing , or make him quit his plan for the humans . We are brothers and I wasn't supposed to exist , but I am here , I breath , I feel , I live , there's nothing he can do about it and as a brother , I am going to believe the good in him , I am going to try to make it come out , I will try to make all this darkness go away , I will try to fulfill all this years of loneliness for him ... because that's what brothers do ... "

The blond male , stood there in his place , processing the words of a weapon less child who's trying to protect his twin brother , the evil twin , the one who must be dead ... for they can't both stand alive and well , it's against the rules of the X-Laws .

"One shall die , while one shall live , what is your choice Yoh ? "

"I choose nothing , your methods are horrible Marco , you and the rest of the X-Laws , especially with Iron Maiden Jeanne need to understand that ! " he said sternly .

"Very well ... if neither shall live , then so be it ! " Marco pointed his gun and shot Yoh with his guardian spirit sending him a few meters behind already wounded . Marco shoot again the unprotected shaman , and again , and again , wounding him pretty bad , but the boy refused to move away , every time he was blasted backwards , he would take a few steps forward . The wounds and the pain seemed to motivate him to resist at the attacks instead of make him give up .

Yoh was breathing hard and gasping for air , every now and then , he fought with everything he could until now , he didn't know how much further he can resist , but he knows one thing ... he won't let Marco win in killing Hao , he's going to protect his brother in his weakened moments . Most wounds he had on his chest and arms , if his chest couldn't take blow , he would cross his arms , forming an X , he wasn't going to give up now , not now or ever . Hao saved him once from freezing to death , he came back when Yoh thought he was gone , now the younger twin needs to repay the favor .

"Why do you keep fighting Yoh ? " Marco questioned approaching the young brunette "Why do you keep trying , even if you know , you stand no chance against me without your guardian spirit ? "

"I told you before , he's my brother and I'm going to protect him , because that's what twins do ! "

"Hmmmm ... so touching ... " Marco cooed in a fake tone , before grabbing Yoh by his hair and pulling him up , until they were face to face . Yoh winced and cried out in pain , but he tried to control himself , knowing his pain will only give Marco more pleasure . "Why don't you scream for help ? " his grip tightened "Why don't you plead me to stop ? " he shook the hand that held Yoh , shaking him too "Why don't you give up for once and end this miserable fight for your own good ? "

"I never give up on something or someone , until I know it's nothing I can do about it , I started a fight with you , I never back off a shaman fight with or without my guardian spirit , I will find a way to beat you Marco ! "

"I think it's the other way , I am going to beat you ... good " Marco said letting Yoh go and let him fall on the ground on his but , the adult put the gun to the teen's forehead "Prepare your final words , Yoh Asakura ! "

When Marco was ready to pull the trigger , Yoh closed his eyes , if he was going to die , he didn't want to show any pain , but before any movement could be done , flames exploded from everywhere , surrounding them in a circle of fire .

"Took you some time to wake up " Yoh said glancing at the cave with a smile "Onii-san "


	4. Chapter 4 - Fury

Chapter 4 - Fury

Flames exploded from everywhere , putting Marco and Yoh in a closed fire circle , the flames were powerful , tall , and burning the in the night like the sun itself . Yoh noticed how the full moon was showing off the stars , but it didn't last long as Hao walked inside the circle through the line of fire like it was nothing .

"Just because I decide to take a nap , that doesn't mean you can go and attack my little brother Marco " he said calmly , too calm in Yoh's opinion if you ask him . Hao's head turned to him and their eyes met , the older one's eyes looked very concerned in the fire that surrounded them "You know , I feel really bad that in this tournament shamans aren't allowed to use another shaman's spirit , if you used my Spirit of Fire , you would have looked far better than this "

"I'm fine Hao ... really " Yoh said not tearing his eyes from his brother's , Hao closed his eyes and smiled .

"Thanks for the nice lie otouto , but , I know you are hurt , you know you are hurt , and he knows you are hurt ... and as your big brother , I will not let it go away that easy " his head turned to Marco and they both glared at each other .

"Hao ... " the X-Law said with coldness

"Marco ... " the older Asakura replied with the same tone "You and I have some unfinished business , for I do not think it's wise to attack someone who has no weapon to fight , especially when it is someone else that you truly want to fight "

"You had done terrible things " Marco said with hate all over his face "You need to pay for everything you destroyed or killed , the X-Laws have been after you for a very long time and I must end it all now and forever "

Hao gave a humor less laugh "Your words are amusing me , you sound so convinced when you say you can beat me in a fight without your team and little J around you " Yoh could only stare at both males that were ready to kill each other , actually , Hao was ready to kill Marco . He promised himself he would try to help his brother find his good in his darkened world , but what if there isn't any good in there ? His brother seems to live for taking away lives , is there anything worth and possible to change ?

"Don't you dare insult our leader Asakura Hao ! " Marco shouted blasting towards his direction , Yoh's eyes widened for a moment before his brother's form was visible against the smoke once again with no scratch .

_'Hao please don't do anything stupid ... '_ he thought as he watched the long haired shaman take a few steps forward

"Is that the best you can do Marco ? " he asked teasingly "I thought you were slighter better than this , what a shame for you "

"Shut up ! " the X-Law cried blinded by fury , blasting again towards Hao , he closed his eyes and grinned , expecting the blows to come at him any seconds , he quickly opened them back and held his breath as he realized the blasts were just to fool him , the real blasts were going straight to Yoh . Acting quickly , the Spirit of Fire brought the flames forming a wall in front of the younger twin , protecting him .

"Going once for my otouto was mean , going twice for him is unacceptable " Hao was getting upset ... Yoh watched in silence as the wind blew hard , revealing from Hao's poncho , his pants and well built chest . Yoh had a pretty bad feeling about where this was going . Marco didn't hear anything , instead he used his giant spirit form .

"It's time for you to pay for everything you've done Hao ! " Marco yelled glaring hard .

"And it's time for you to learn not to play with the big guys , you'll get hurt " the older twin replied simply as he and the younger twin were on the Spirit of Fire's palm of hand , in his giant spirit form .

"Hao ... let's leave , he's just another person obsessed with killing you " Yoh said softly and slowly , making impossible for the X-Law to hear any word they shared , his brother gave a small laugh and turned to him .

"Silly otouto , you still don't get it ? I don't want to destroy him because he wants to destroy me like everyone else , I want to destroy him because he almost killed you , in order to get to me and I can't let that happen again , now can I ? "

"I got that Hao , but you need to stop this fight , I'm fine and alive " Yoh was very serious about that

"I will ... after I have a little fun with him ! "

"HAO NO ! " It was too late for Yoh's shout as the Spirit of Fire created with his free hand , the right one , a huge fireball and threw it right at Michael , Marco's guardian spirit . Michael's sword cut the fireball in two , leaving Marco untouched .

"That was just to warm things up , don't get too happy " the long haired shaman said simply , his guardian spirit , punched square in the face the X-Law's guardian spirit , then he took the sword the ground and stabbed the spirit so he couldn't be able to move . "See ? How easy it was to disarm you ? "

"Damn you both the Asakura brothers ! " Marco shouted , Hao frowned at him

"You still haven't learn your lesson ? That's too bad for you ... " the Spirit of Fire bent down and grabbed the man on the ground in his fist before standing up again . "I hoped you wouldn't force my hand to go this far , but it's your choice " small flames started to burn Marco's body

"Hao stop it ! " Yoh shouted standing up

"Stop what ? " Hao asked turning to him

"It , this , everything ! Can't you see what you're doing ? People always wanted you dead Marco is just another pesky insect why kill him for that ? " They were standing inches away , Hao raised his hand slightly and for a second the younger twin thought he was going to get a strike , he closed his eyes waiting the impact , it never came . Actually that hand , grabbed his own hand and pushed them even closer as the older shaman pressed his lips against the younger one's forehead .

"I have everything under control otouto " Yoh was too shocked to say anything . He didn't notice that the flames around Marco started to cause more damage , with his master's brother successfully distracted , Hao's guardian completely covered him in flames as Hao watched with a pleased smile .

Hearing the helpless man's screams , Yoh quickly returned back to reality , seeing Marco being burnt alive made him grab Hao's shoulders and shake him desperately .

"Hao listen to me , I know it is wrong what he did , but he already learnt that by himself , you don't need to make him suffer , you don't need to burn him alive , you don't need to kill him ! I can't stand watch him die without doing anything , look at me I'm fine , he didn't hurt me and you hurt him more than enough already "

"Why do you want to protect him if he almost killed you ? " Hao asked curiously "And you're still hurting , don't lie to me "

"Because I don't let people die like that , no matter what he did to me , it is in the past now . You don't want me to lie ? Fine , it still hurts , the blasts were too powerful for me because I had no weapon with me , but I'd rather let him shot me 'till the end of the time instead of letting him die like that , this is not my way . Please Hao , let him live , he learned his lesson , he won't do it again , please let him go ... do it for me . If not for you , than do it for me ! "

His brother looked at him with a straight face for a few seconds before the flames around Marco disappeared and he was let down on the ground .

"Let's go ... " Hao said turning around and starting walk .


	5. Chapter 5 - Still Hopes

Chapter 5 - Still Hopes

The next day Yoh woke up and found himself all alone inside the tent , he looked around in and outside for his brother only to see bright sun and dust and covering the view of everything . He found himself a close rock and leaned with his back on it , stretching his arms behind his head and placing his orange headphones over his ears letting the music play along as he closed his eyes and waited , eventually he fell asleep .

Hours later someone finally woke him up , he rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to make out the person who was standing right in front of him .

"You really enjoy sleeping a lot otouto " he would recognize this voice anywhere

"Hao ... " Yoh blinked hard a few times still tired and sleepy

"Tch , do you see anybody else around ? " he said it ... somehow bitterly ? Was there even the slightest chance for him to be upset in that day ? And for what exactly ?

"No " Yoh said slowly , taking off the headphones of his ears . Was possibly Hao mad at Yoh ?

"Take your bag , we're going , now " the older twin announced , turning around already walking , not giving his little brother time to even get up . The short haired shaman quickly got up , dusted his pants , threw his bag over his shoulder and followed closely behind the long haired one , who by the way , was walking forward taking big hurriedly steps . Like he was ready to get somewhere , or get rid of something .

"Hao slow down , no one is after us ! " the young Asakura whined , tired of having to catch up with his brother , only to fall behind over and over again , they walked like that for a few hours and he wanted a break ... and a glass of cold water in this bright sun .

"Move Yoh , we are not stopping here " his voice was stern and he kept walking .

"No ! My legs hurt me , in case you didn't know Marco didn't attack only my upper body and I can't heal in one night . What is wrong with you ? Why are you acting like this ? What did I do ? " his brother stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to his otouto with an intense glare .

"I don't care about your pain , you should have not intervened in my fight , next time mind your own business ! " with that he started walking again . Yoh stayed still , frozen from the comment and too tired to move , something in his chest ached when he knew that those words were addressed directly to him .

"W-What do you mean ?! "

"Don't play dumb , you know very well what I'm taking about ! "

"W-What was I supposed to do ? " Yoh shouted angrily "Watch him being burnt alive ? That's sick even for you !"

"How dare you insult my methods of punishing the weak ones ?! " Hao was anger level was increasing rapidly , he looked into his brother's eyes with pure hate "You don't know anything about me , anything ! "

"Seems like I don't ! " the younger twin wasn't backing down , if he did then he would let the pain of his brother's words show "Since you're not the same one who saved me from freezing to death and you're not the brother I took care of when he was sick ! " They both stood facing each other , both breathing hard from the nerves and both glaring at each other , silence took over for a couple of minutes , until Hao decided it was time to break it .

"I never asked you to do anything for me " ... that ... hurt ... sure Hao wasn't the nicest person in the world , but still ... it hurt ...

"Yes , but I still did it ! " Yoh whispered with a faint smile , his brother raised a delicate , thin eyebrow

"Why ? "

"Because you're my brother " the short haired one whispered again looking down at the small rocks with sad eyes "Ever since I was little I wanted a brother , I've always wanted a brother , let alone a twin . Someone to share my time with , someone to play with , someone to tell all my secrets , someone to be there for me , someone to care for me ... "

"Then we're not brothers ... " Hao whispered , Yoh looked at him shocked and Hao ignored that "I watched around , all your friends formed small groups and all of them are heading to this directions , they should be here in two hours , depends on what group reaches you first , when they are all here , go straight to North , it will save the time lost in this canyon and get you in the city , better find the Dobie Village fast , there isn't much time left ... " the older one began walking away .

"Wait ! " the younger one took two steps after his brother "How can you walk away like that ? I just confessed you something from my past , one of my wishes , why are you doing this ? "

"Because we can never be brothers after your mind ... " Yoh's eyes went wide "I never intended to reincarnate with a twin , I don't intend to play , share secrets or spent my time with anybody else , what only matters to me is the tournament . And never expect 'thank you' from me , I wanted to kill Marco and you stopped me , don't expect anything from me , I repaid the favor , we are even , that's all "

The Spirit of Fire appeared behind Hao , he let down his hand letting his master climb on the palm of it as he began flying up in the air , the words Hao said stung Yoh more than he thought , he blinked back the small tears formed in his eyes and shouted to the sky as the Spirit of Fire was disappearing in the clouds "Fine ! Leave ! See if I anyone cares , what do you know about love anyways ?! "

He looked at the ground again a small tear sliding down his cheek as he began walking to North , he didn't want any of his friends to see him like that . He walked with his head down , all his life , he was alone and wished for a brother , but that brother doesn't seem to want him too ... why was his brother acting like that to him ? Just because he stopped him from killing a person ? Is that it?

Or did he find out his secret ? Did he search in the younger one's mind when he wasn't PAYING attention ? His secret had been found out ? Is that the reason Hao reacts towards him like that ? Just because he's gay ?!

Yeah ... you heard right . Come on , what are you waiting for ? Tell all your friends already and everybody else in the world . Why would you care for Yoh's feelings , Hao obviously doesn't ... Yoh realized in one day , just before he met Manta , at his previous school , even if he was still engaged to Anna , he met there a boy , a boy who made him realize that girls aren't quite his type . He was the first boy Yoh ever had a crush on ... too bad that three days later he presented to Yoh , his new girlfriend ...

Yes , he's supposed to marry Anna , but he never liked her that way . True , he is where he is thanks to her training , but he doesn't crave her presence or any other girl's presence , Tamao is a sweet girl , but Yoh can't share her feelings . He'd feel more comfortable if he was locked in a room full of boys than a room full of girls ... as long as the boys thought he was straight ...

Yoh is ashamed with himself for craving a boy's presence , it's weird , it's twisted and it's very judged by the people in this world , everyone would turn their backs to him if they ever found out his secret . What makes him cry most while he's walking , is his brother's words , and his brother himself , the night he fell asleep snuggled against his chest was amazing , he felt so good taking care of him while he was sick and protected while Hao fought for him with Marco .

In one phrase , Yoh craves his brother's presence with him , even if he knows , he's not going to get it . He still hopes .


	6. Chapter 6 - A Spirit Knows Better

Chapter 6 - A Spirit Knows Better

Weeks later , the group got to the Dobie Village after reuniting . Amidamaru jumped on Yoh almost choked him with a hug while swearing that they will never be apart , Manta tried to jump on him too , but he was too small and Yoh was too tall and Amidamaru won't let go of Yoh so easy . Bason crushed Ren too , Kororo was very excited to be reunited with Horohoro who almost crushed the little one , but she didn't seem to mind that .

When Amidamaru let go of Yoh (forced by Anna's beads) , Ryu and Faust jumped on him tackling him to the ground with Manta underneath . They were all happy to see each other again , Tamao and her spirits joined too and Chocolove made really bad joke ending beaten up by Ren and Horohoro .

Only one thing was changed , Amidamaru being the only one to observe that , but he said nothing until they got to the place they were staying (umm in the anime it looks too bad to be a hotel , so I don't know what exactly is ) and everyone else got to sleep . His master went downstairs being thirsty , that's when the spirit thought it would be the best to talk to him .

"Master Yoh ? " the young Asakura jumped up and turned around , relaxing when he realized it's only his faithful guardian spirit .

"Hey Amidamaru , what's up with you at this hour ? " he showed again that fake smile he did the entire journey until now .

"I saw that you left the room " the spirit answered simply "Master Yoh we are friends , we tell each other everything and we are great partners , is there something that I should know ? " he visibly finches and sweat drops are forming on his forehead quickly trying to find something to say

"N-no why would you ask that ? " Yoh lied almost good , too bad you can't fool a six-hundred year ghost with one lie

"Ever since we've been reunited as a group , I saw you being a little more saddened than your cheerful type before we were and I got worried " Amidamaru explained , Yoh fake smiled again , this time even Yoh believed it was a true smile .

"Don't worry about me buddy , I will be fine , guess I missed you guys more than I intended too "

"Master Yoh ! " the spirit cried suddenly "What happened to you ? " Through the white coat he wore after taking a good long timed bath , a scar was still visible from the fight . The teen looked down at himself and the scar remembered him of the fight .

"Don't worry about that either , I happened to meet up with Marco from the X-Laws and ... he kind of kicked my ass " he rubbed the back of his neck and looked again at the fading scars . They could be worse ... if it wasn't for him to fight up with Marco .

"What happened ? What was the reason for the fight ? " Amidamaru asked concerned . Yoh bit his lip before answering

"Mostly because I'm Hao's twin and I don't want to join them "

"Master Yoh I have an important question to ask you " the spirit said out of sudden , just like he remembered something .

"What is it ? "

"In the canyon when we were separated , were you with Hao ? " the shaman's glass of water fell from his hand and broke on the floor

"How did you find out ? Amidamaru how did you find out ? Who else knows ? " The brunette asked in a rush , scared to give explications when he didn't know what actually happened during the time he spent with his brother .

"You can calm down my friend . It is something I realized by myself , no one else knows and I promise I won't say a word if you don't want me to . " the spirit said in a slow tone , he wanted to acknowledge more about the time he and his master were away , but he didn't want to ask afraid he could upset the young Asakura more than he already is .

"Amidamaru did you ever judge me because I'm gay ? " Yoh asked bluntly taking his guarding spirit by complete surprise

"Yoh , just because you like men , that doesn't mean I will see you now with different eyes than I did before " he said softly

"Thanks buddy , I needed to hear that " it was the first time in that night when his young master truly smiled . "You see when I was with Hao , I was about to freeze to death and he saved me , then he got sick and I took care of him , and then Marco appeared , what I'm trying to say is that during that period , I got to know a more softened part of Hao , I didn't think it existed and I promised myself that I will try harder and dig deeper , I'm sure that somewhere inside Hao there is good . And today when he explained us about the King of Spirits , he didn't even look at me , he looked in another direction , and I felt I couldn't look in his eyes , but I felt his eyes on me for a second and I don't know what to expect , he got me to the place where we all met and told me to wait after you , but we also had a fight when we parted . I just can't realize why he's so different from time to time . "

"When it were just you and him , something surely happened , I saw that twins bond is almost unbreakable , maybe he let out a part of his self of the times when he was still good and acted so different the next time because there were more people watching , it wasn't just you two anymore " Amidamaru explained in the best way he could .

"Maybe ... but I really want to see again that part of Hao , that part of him when he snuggled me to chest to keep me from being cold and him stroking my hair in a way that - " Yoh stopped middle sentence and slapped his hand over his mouth blushing madly . Did he just discover to someone the fact that he enjoyed sleeping on his brother chest ?

"... " the spirit was too shocked to say anything

"I-It wasn't l-like t-that , I mean I d-didn't e-enjoy it that much , uhhh - " Yoh stuttered badly hands up in defense . Amidamaru closed his dropped jaw and eyes , he smiled and spoke with a normal tone .

"Master Yoh , being your guardian spirit , the best advice I can give to you , is to tell you to go to Faust . He might still be a little strange , but in my opinion , he's the only one who can truly help you . " he said before disappearing in his small stone in Yoh's jeans upstairs , leaving the boy perplexed . He blinked twice before he got upstairs and laid down on the bed in the room he shared with Manta and Ryu . He put his orange headphone on the single chair in the room and changed in his pajamas , plain white pants and shirt , which covered perfectly the scars on his chest .

He thought for a moment before taking back the headphone and turning the music on , a slow and sad song was playing , just perfect for his mood . He knew why Amidamaru advised him to go Faust , the doctor knows more about love than everybody . Heck , he carried in his coat , his dead's wife skeleton .

A small tear formed in the corner of his eye and it fell down on his nose and then it hit the pillow , he doesn't need to ask questions , he knows that he doesn't like girls , he knows he must break the engagement with Anna after the tournament , he knows exactly what the situation is , he knows that he craves for Hao's presence and he knows that Hao couldn't care less about what happened in the canyon after today's talk and he knows another thing ...

... he's slowly falling for his twin brother ...


	7. Chapter 7 - Doctor Love

Chapter 7 - Doctor Love

The next day Yoh was the last one to wake up , he rubbed his eyes tiredly and gave a long yawn before he thought about getting off the bed . He looked at the clock and it read 12:32 P.M , when was the last time he slept until noon ? He felt so tired yet so recharged . He dressed and got to the restaurant where all his friends were already eating breakfast . He took a seat with Manta and Anna and watched how Chocolove is getting his ass kicked .

"Hey Chocolove what was the joke ? " Yoh asked amused as Ren and HoroHoro were fighting with Ryu who gets to kill him first .

"Ohhh " his eyes grew big and a grin spread across his face , he shouted loud and proud "Let's say it once again for Yoh ! " three bowls of hot soup hit his head , before he even put the costume on .

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ! " Ren , HoroHoro , Ryu yelled in unison . Yoh and Manta sweat dropped at that , after the moment , Manta went back on his laptop with whatever he was doing .

"What are you doing there little man ? " Ryu asked bending his upper half to see what was on the screen .

"I just downloaded a new programme that can tell a person's feelings by analyzing it " he explained proudly .

"What is that supposed to mean ? " Ren asked curious watching what he was typing and everyone else joined too .

"It means that in a five second analyze , the computer can tell how you're feeling and the feelings are indicated through colors and if it changes it starts buzzing and changes the color too . Also the bright colors are for good feelings and the dark ones are for bad feelings . For example ! " he put his laptop in HoroHoro's direction and it all became bright blue .

"Dude it's blue , what does it mean ? " He asked excitedly

"It means you're confident about something " Manta replied very happy that this programme is working .

"Man ... " The Ainu said shocked "I really am confident about the fights that we'll have . IT'S SO AWESOME ! ! ! ! "

"Let me try it too " Ryu yelled pulling the laptop towards him . The screen turned dark purple . "What is this , dear Santa's elf ? "

"It's means you're feeling uncertain , it's about the fights am I right ? " he tried to ignore the tall man who called him Santa's helper .

"Well we don't know what enemies we are going to face , our very first fight could be with Hao's people or worse , Hao himself " Ryu stated crossing his arms to his chest . Yoh suddenly got up from his place ..

"Ryu you don't have to worry we are going to beat anyone who stays in our way , it's either kill or be killed and Manta you should quit this programme and find something that actually help us advance in the tournament " with that he simply left the place and everyone shocked watching him walking away . No one noticed that the laptop was on his direction .

"Hey , what is dark blue supposed to mean ? " Tokageroh asked curiously as everyone turned their heads to the screen and back to the direction that Yoh left . Manta's face quickly changed .

"Dark blue means depression " he felt horrible for not being able to help his friend or at least notice that he was in this state , sure he was different when they reunited in the canyon , but no one thought it was that bad . Yoh was slowly falling into depression everyday and no one saw it ... what kind of friends do that ?

Yoh didn't feel like going back to them or to the hotel and most of all he didn't want to explain why he reacted the way he did , sometimes he hates that he's so carefree , if he made a comment like he did before , they're probably asking themselves if he went mad . He sighed deeply as he sat down on a bench in the park , he watched the birds on the lake and turned to see that everybody had someone with them ... except him ... he was alone just like when he was a child .

"Mind if I sit here ? " a voice asked him , Yoh raised his head and his eyes met the doctor's blue ones , he saw that he had two ice creams in his hands .

"How come you found me here ? " he asked , taking the ice cream gratefully .

"I like to come here with Eliza in our free times , it is relaxing us very much " Faust replied glancing at the lake .

"Faust , how did you know you love Eliza when you first met her ? " Yoh was following Amidamaru's advice , who knows , maybe Fault could truly help him ?

"Ahh , I was so young at that time " the doctor said with a happy sigh now glancing at the clouded sky "My dear Eliza was young too , but that didn't stop me from falling in love with her . How did I know I was in love with Eliza ? The answer is simple , every time I saw her in the day , it became my best day . She was the first person I thought about when I woke up and the last when I went to sleep , I wanted to become the best version of myself for her until she told me that she likes me better the way I am . I was addicted to her , I craved her presence every moment we were apart and I also felt miserable because she was somewhere else and I was where I was ... "

"Y-You craved her presence ? A-and felt horrible when you were apart ? " the young shaman stuttered knowing that was exactly what he was feeling about Hao ,_ I still want to change Hao to the good side . _

"Every single time " Faust replied with a smile on his face , then he frowned "Asking me this , it gives me the impression you're not talking about Anna-san , right ? "

"Y-yeah " A blushed covered his face and he suddenly felt very warm "Umm ... a-a-nd w-what would you've done if s-she didn't r-return your feelings ? "

"I was much too in love with her to live without her " the older shaman replied simply and that's exactly what Yoh felt .

"Faust can I tell you a secret ? " his mind wanted to ask him a million questions , but first he had to know if he would trust him with his secret . "And do you swear to not tell anybody ? " . The blond man looked at his young master with worried eyes , what was so important to tell that he had to swear ? Anyway he swore he won't , since he wanted to help Yoh in any possible way he could .

Was he really going to say it to another person ? "T-the p-person I'm in love with ... it's not a she ... it's a he ... I'm gay "

"I see ... " Faust said with a thoughtful look "And does he love you back ? "

"I-I don't know , I mean , when I'm with him , he acts different towards everybody else , with me he's warm , polite , careful , even worries for me and my health or my battle wounds and takes care of me , and it's something he doesn't do with everyone else , heck I don't think he does it with anybody besides me and one very close friend of his ... I don't know what to belive and I really want him to like me , but what if he likes girls ? What if he laughs in my face ? What if he runs away from me ?! "

"Then he's an idiot more than Chocolove's bad jokes " Faust stated solemnly "And I'm not saying this to be polite . Love is love , it doesn't matter the shape it comes as long as it is true and if this person makes you feel the way you do , then you're clearly in love with him and if he acts like that just around you it seems he might share your feelings , just don't give up okay ? Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about ... "

"Thanks a lot Faust , I feel much better now " Yoh gave one big smile and the doctor returned it .

"Glad I could help , if you need advice about the person you love , you can always come to me . I know what it is like to lose your love so I will try to make your relationship last until forever . "

"Hehehe , I don't doubt that " He jumped up from the bench energetically "Let's go to the arena , I think there will be a fight soon " .

"As you wish " Faust got up and followed the happy leader from behind , the smile never leaving his face as he walked with Eliza by his side , her head on his shoulder and her arm holding his . "Eliza , let's help him gain his love , shall we ? " she nodded her head with a smile as they headed to the arena .

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:There it is , the next chapter . Please review and tell me what you think , reviews always motivate me to continue my stories , I just wanted to say the next chapter will contain a song , but it will be worth it , I promise . **_


	8. Chapter 8 - Festival Night

Chapter 8 - Festival Night

_**Na na na na**_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na (Yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_

The supposed fight was a fake one , just a method for the Patch to gather all the shamans to tell the groups they formed and to invite them to the festival that will take place tonight for the official opening of the tournament .

Yoh bit his lip and looked around curiously to see if Hao was there . Tch , of course he wouldn't show up , he's already been through this three times , he probably knows the rules better than the Patch itself ... , still Yoh wanted to see him just one time .

_**You know the words**_  
><em><strong>"Once Upon A Time"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make you listen?<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a reason.<strong>_

Right now he's sitting on the top of the highest hill as the festival began and many fun games could be seen from there , not to mention that the view was absolutely amazing , but he didn't care about what was happening below him , he watched the stars which fulfilled the entire sky and that view was breath taking , he felt he could watch them until next morning without falling asleep . Somebody else joined him , he kept his eyes closed thinking it was one of his friends , most likely thought it was Manta .

**_When you dream_**  
><strong><em>There's a chance you'll find<em>**  
><strong><em>A little laughter<em>**  
><strong><em>Or happy ever after<em>**

"Beautiful view isn't it ? " Yoh opened his eyes shocked to see Hao standing besides him , he had his arms behind his back , his palms supporting the weight of his arms and kept him in a equilibrated position .

"W-What are you doing here ? " Yoh asked still in shock looking at his brother

"I came to see the stars isn't that obvious ? " Hao replied not tearing his eyes from the sky . Yoh sighed sadly and turned his head back to the stars too .

_**Your harmony to the melody**_  
><em><strong>It's echoing inside my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>A single voice (Single voice)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Above the noise<strong>_

"How come you're talking to me now ? " Yoh asked remembering clearly how they parted away last time .

"When did I ignored you dear otouto ? " Hao acts like he didn't do anything

"Like , ever since I got reunited with my group and you with yours , ever since you stormed off being mad at me for saving a human life you intended to kill and ever since you talked about the King of Spirits ? "

"Sorry about that ... " he said simply

"Is that all you can say to me ? " Yoh asked incredulously

"I'm sorry otouto ... I haven't been myself these past weeks ... and I wasn't mad at you either " the short haired shaman got up too , taking the same standing position as his brother . He wanted to know what bothered Hao's mind . "I found out something about myself I never knew in my past lives , something that had shaken me completely and something that I'm still trying to understand , I always felt there was something missing , like there was another piece that must be added to the puzzle to be complete and I finally understood what I needed , what I wanted , what I'm craving for and I'm very sure on one thing , the fact that I want to try it and I want to make it work "

_**And like a common thread**_  
><em><strong>Hmm, you're pulling me<strong>_

"What is it ? " Yoh asked , now more curious than ever . Hao smiled and turned his head to him , he leaned his head towards him and Yoh leaned his head too as their lips met . Fireworks started to blow in the sky making the moment even more romantic

**_When I hear my favorite song_**  
><strong><em>I know that we belong<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, you are the music in me<em>**

The kiss felt perfect for the twins , it made them feel complete , to Yoh it was the best thing that ever happened to him , this kiss meant Hao was feeling the same about him , that what bothered him were the increasing feelings he had for Yoh , that he wasn't going away scared because of his secret , he was actually backing away trying to understand those feelings .

_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_  
><em><strong>And it's brought us here because<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you are the music in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na (Ohh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_

They depended the kiss and it became more passionate as more feelings were put in it . Yoh finally understood what Hao was trying to tell him and why he acted the way he did and Hao couldn't be any happier that the younger twin shared the exact same feelings .

_**It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)**_  
><em><strong>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no name for it (No name for it)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm saying words I never said<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it was easy (So easy)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you see the real me (I see)<strong>_  
><em><strong>As I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>You understand<strong>_

Down at the festival everyone was having the time of their lives , Ren was winning at every power testing game with the highest scores . He won a small bear which he quickly gave to Jun and smiled while trying another game after he won a panda for Bason ... don't ask . Ryu , HoroHoro and Chocolove went to the Haunted House only to come out five minutes later pale , shaking and the Ainu boy puking his stomach out . Tamao and Anna went to the huge Wheel and Faust and Manta were playing at the disk toss .

_**And that's more than I've ever known**_  
><em><strong>To hear your voice (Hear your voice)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Above the noise (Ohh ohh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And no, I'm not alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)<strong>_

Manta's laptop began buzzing in his bag , he took it worried that something happened and saw that the entire screen was bright yellow , Faust looked down at the short human and asked what was wrong .

"The programme is still on , it was settled on Yoh when he left and now his feelings changed . " Manta did a small research for the color , he gasped when the results came and smiled widely . "It means that wherever he is right now , Yoh is very happy " Faust looked at the sky and smiled too .

_'I am glad my advises helped him gain his love ... it was the least I could do for him '_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_  
><em><strong>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's living in all of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's brought us here because<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_

Back to the hill the kiss was still lasting , none of them wanting to break it or pull away to breath , it was just too perfect to stop it . Their lips moved like they were guided , they kissed like they have done this the entire life .

_**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)**_  
><em><strong>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Connected and real<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)<strong>_

Amidamaru who was with Manta and Faust at the moment , looked up at the hill where his young master said he was going and smiled to himself , knowing that something good happened tonight .

_**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me (In me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_

_'You are right my human friend , Master Yoh finally found his love and I know that he's going to change that person for better '_ the spirit thought still looking now at the fireworks still smiling . _'Master Yoh , I am happy that you are happy '_

_**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)**_  
><em><strong>I know that we belong (We belong)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah it's living in all of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's brought us here because (Here because)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me<strong>_

Back to the hill , the twins depended the kiss even more , it was more passionate and more affectionate than before , Hao wrapped his arms around the younger one's waist and Yoh wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck . Their lungs were begging for air as they parted away a minute later , their foreheads resting on the other's , they smiled at each other and kissed again as they watched the rest of the fireworks announcing the end of the festival . The perfect end for the perfect night .

_**Na na na na (Ohh yeah)**_  
><em><strong>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Na na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the music in me (Yeah)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Your reviews were the ones that made me update so soon , keep telling me what you think about the story , it's only motivating me to go on knowing that there are many people worth the write ._**


	9. Chapter 9 - Thoughts

Chapter 9 -

*Hao's Pov*

What is wrong with me ? What's happening to me ? How did I get in this position ? Here I am , sitting on the edge of my bed with head between my hands . It is the first night when me and my followers got to the Dobie Village , it is my third time here and I'm planning to be the Shaman King no matter what , nothing will get in my way , nothing will beat me . I will be powerful , very powerful , I will be controlling everything and destroy those who disobey me !

At least that was my plan ... until I got stuck up with my otouto , it couldn't be anybody else but him , destiny right ? Well , not ... someone up there hates me just as much as everybody does down here , because he was the last person I wanted to be left with , why ? Because he's too weak for my liking and I need a powerful other half when his soul will be mine again !

I admit I got attached to the one that carries my face , there's an aura around him that will always make you want to kill him last , I think it happened when he was about to freeze to death . I saw him leaning on a rock and I knew by his skin that was turning blue , it can't be any trick . I looked at his face for a second , I don't know why , but I extended my right hand and caressed it , his cheeks had left a bit of heat in them , so he was still alive , not to mention that his skin was so soft .

I took him on my back and carried him to the tent , I don't why I did this , then I let him down , I looked again at him , his body was slowly going back to normal , but I wanted it to be fast , so I wrapped my arms around him , his head was on my chest and my chin was resting on his head ... I don't know why I did that either ... but I felt good ... it felt almost normal ... like this is normal to happen , I saw him stir and I had a quick look in his thoughts , seems like everyone is putting pressure on him , that itako is horribly training him everyday , his friends all want to win the tour and he has to carry the burden of that human's protection .

Then my eyes widened when I saw that he thinks about me too ... poor boy , killing isn't for him , I don't think he can even kill a small fly as humans call it . It hurts him to see people hurt and it bothers him very bad if he can't help . This is why his group stagnated so much in finding the village , Yoh was willing to help every trouble citizen that was crossing their path , and even if he put a brave face when the others where fighting with him about his kindness , his inside hurt a lot .

In that moment I swear I wanted to take him away to protect him from all those idiots who are hurting him , I felt him snuggling closer to me and I let him , in a thousand years of life , I actually felt sorry for someone ... and that happened to be my twin brother . I began stroking his hair to get him to sleep , he doesn't need right now to think about anyone else , either me either one of his friends , he needs to rest , I felt it , he is so tired , everyone is overworking him . So , I , Hao Asakura , the one that threatens to destroy humans , I helped a human being in that night and I want to burn myself for not being sorry about it .

The next night I experienced something for the first time in life ... I was 'sick' as my dear otouto called it , but I don't remember ever being 'sick' and I've been on this earth for more than a thousand years ... doesn't matter anymore to me . I recall that Yoh took me somewhere to a cave and took care of me , even if I was embarrassed for looking weak in front of my twin , he didn't say a word , he said something about never being weak , but my mind was far away to hear what he was actually saying .

But one thing I remember clearly ... a damn X-Law attacked my brother while he was taking care of me and also weaponless . I would've gladly let him use the Spirit of Fire as long as he wasn't getting those scars on his arms and chest that now are making me feel freaking bad because I was the reason for everything , too bad that in this tournament a shaman can't use another shaman's spirit ... too bad . When I entered the circle of fire , I had a quick look at my otouto , he had wounds on his arms and chest and a few bruises on his face that will fade away quickly . But he was emotionally beaten ... and as a big brother I can't let that go , can I ?

I attacked him too and I wanted him to feel what Yoh felt , but worse . Of course my annoying brother had to be 'the good twin' and tried to stop me , I don't know why I did that , but I kissed his forehead , the boy seemed shock at the sudden display of my affections , in truth ... I was shocked too , I don't know what came over me , but at that it felt right . I turned back to my play with the X-Law , but of course Yoh wouldn't stop pesking me with his pleads _'Let him live , he will change , blah , blah , blah '_ . My idiotic brother if you knew how many times I did that mistake and in return I was betrayed , you wouldn't have said those words .

But when I looked in that pair of Onyx eyes (ironically enough that mine were the same) , I felt weak , I felt I couldn't refuse him . I didn't understand , it was so easy to say no , but I couldn't say no to him . I turned around upset with myself for being like that , the next day we parted away , that's what I wanted . I wanted to be away from him for a while , I was trying to understand my feelings for my brother , are they simple feelings or it is more than that ?

What was wrong with me ? Why do I feel weak when I look at that face ? Why couldn't I refuse him ? I killed people who begged me by looking in my eyes when they died and I felt nothing ... why now ? Why _him_ ? From the whole world it had to be my twin ? I am confused ... I long for his presence and I don't know why , I want to see him and I don't understand ... maybe it is just a phase of human teenage and it will pass if I stay away from Yoh ...

Weeks passed and I found myself craving for Yoh more than my body needs air , I tried to think of other things , but somehow they all end up with Yoh's smiling face ... that idiotic and carefree smile , which I want to be addressed to me , those eyes which I want to look at me with desire , in that moment I realized it has been Yoh all along whom I want , but I could never get ...

I got up from my bed and went on the highest hill where I could watch the stars in peace without Opacho asking me every five minutes what's wrong ... I was mad and ready to burn the other person who was on the hill , I let it go away when I saw it was my brother , I saw there was a festival down on the ground , but I could care less , all I wanted was to sit five minutes with him and finally get rid of my confusions , I had my mind settled to find out tonight what is with these feelings and there was only one way to do so ...

I kissed him and fireworks began to fill the sky , the kiss ... was anything I didn't expect to be . It turned me on instantly , I wanted more , I didn't want it to stop , I wanted it to last forever (too sappy ehh?) . We are twins and it should be disgusting and horrible to watch , but to me it's the most happy moment since I started this life , I saw that Yoh's kissing me back , does he really like it or he is just pretending ?

I don't care , I want this kiss to last long , my lungs were begging for air , but I couldn't bring myself to back away from Yoh , it was too hard . I let myself go in this night , the kiss becomes more passionate and when finally stop , my forehead is resting on his as we kiss one last time , smiling at each other , knowing that tonight both of us got what they wanted ... and this ... is how our forbidden relationship officially started .


	10. Chapter 10 - First Fight

Chapter 10 - First Fight

The next morning Yoh was feeling more cheerful and happy than ever , it was clearly seen on his face as his usual carefree grin was never leaving his face . He entered the restaurant with his arms behind his head and saw there were only Manta and Anna and Tamao . Probably everyone else was still sleeping .

"Hey guys " Yoh greeted as he sat down in front of them and next to Tamao .

"Morning Yoh " Manta greeted back equally happy to his best friend being his old self again .

"Good morning Anna "

"Good morning Yoh " she kept looking through the menu trying to find something fit for her to eat . _Hehehe , same cold Anna ._

"Hey Yoh ? "

"What's up Manta ? " he turned his head to the small man

"Are you nervous about today ? " the non-shaman asked with concern in his eyes . The young shaman grin's widened and his eyes were closed . Both Manta and Tamao looked at him curious about his answer .

"Actually now I feel more than ready to fight , you see , we didn't come here all the way and go through what we went to lose now against some strangers , we are best and we need to be positive since today are the very firsts matches **_(A/N: I just changed the plot a bit , in the anime the first fight is between Team Ren and Doshi Force , urgh yeah I'm going to use the English team names because I like them better hehehe, anyway I just reversed it , first is Team Asakura vs Team Partya then Team Ren vs Doshi Force)_** if one of our teams gets to have a fight it will most likely be with a weaker team as the greatest fights always take place in the end "

"It's good to be so positive Yoh-Sama " Tamao said smiling , even if nobody could see through the menu , Anna had a small smile too , it was really good to have Yoh back .

"Why are you still here ? " Silva asked as he saw them sitting at the table and wearing his official patch cloak .

"Why didn't you take my order ? " Anna asked back with her usual cold tone , narrowing her eyes .

"A fight is taking place in just ten minutes , we are closed until lunch " He explained heading to the door .

"Oh and who's fighting ? " Silva stopped walking and turned around with a small smirk

"Let's find out , shall we ? " The four of them nodded and got up , they reached stage D in the south-west part of the village where there was only desert and nothing more , all the shamans were gathered up on rocks , once they met their friends they chose one rock only for them to sit and watch the fight .

"Huh those three guys aren't Hao's allies ? " Manta said , Yoh quickly titled his head to see better and recognized the guys as the Arabic weirdo , the fat panda guy and the creepy football player . The match didn't even begin properly as those three already had won the fight and just as fast the won people began talking .

"Amazing " one shaman beamed

"Just as expected "

"They are Hao's allies after all "

Yoh let his head down at the three winners, wondering if Hao is truly somewhere around here watching the match too , he raised his head again and saw Hao with Opacho , the older twin's eyes met the younger one's and smiled and not the typical maniac smile , Yoh couldn't help but return the smile while many shamans left already .

"It wasn't worth to come all the way here to watch a ten seconds match " Anna commented , everyone else sweat dropped at her "Now , come on everyone back to the hotel , soon there would be announced the next fight " Yoh looked back at his twin , he gestured with his head and Hao nodded understandingly .

"Our friends won master Hao " Opacho cried jumping up and down as he watched his twin walk away with his friends

"I didn't doubt they won't " was his reply

"With who is Opacho-sama teamed up ? " she questioned curiously , her eyes shining

"Why Opacho , of course you're in my team , you and Luchist . As I promised you , I will take care of you and I will protect you "

"Opacho knows that master Hao will never break a promise he made " the small girl said happily **_(A/N : I just love the relationship between Hao and Opacho and I don't mean relationship as romantically involved . That would definitely be for Hao and Yoh , hehehe twincest forever ! )_**

Back at the hotel Yoh remained behind to get something to drink , suddenly he felt a hand on his mouth and a figure pulled him in the shadows , the hand was pressed firmly and an arm was wrapped around him to keep him from running .

"Don't move , don't make a sound " a husky voice whispered in his ear , stopping his struggles instantly as he recognized the voice who took him to another room which was much more away than his . As soon as they entered it , the door was locked and where the window was supposed to be , but there was actually a square hole in the wall was covered with a cloth to keep the light away . The cloth was actually a poncho which was taken away , letting the light enter the room and in the exact same moment Yoh's oracle bell rang .

"Hmm ... I have today ... with team Partya , ever heard of them ... Hao ? " the twins smirked at each other , before the older one bent down showing his well built chest and pressed his lips against the younger's .

"A few things here and there " the older said as he pinned his brother against the wall "But the itako will be soon looking for you , so we don't have much time " he began kissing his brother's jaw line down to his neck .

"L-Like what ? " Yoh managed to ask , trying to keep a pleasured moan to come out . Hao stopped for a moment to explain much to both's disappointment .

"Well , your friend the tall one with Elvis' hair , has a crush on the girl from the other team who's engaged with the team's leader , he seems to be treating his soon-to-be wife horribly so let him fight , it's better if don't use your over soul , your friend is so determined to win that he will do all the fight by himself . "

"And how do you know all those things " Hao smiled before going back to kissing and licking Yoh's neck

"I have my ways "

"Really ? "

"No , Elivis' cries wouldn't let me concentrate to my training " Yoh gave a small laugh before moaning out loud as Hao bit his neck hard which left a love bite behind and some blood too .

"Mmm nii-chan " Yoh moaned again moving his head to give to his brother better acces to his neck "Will you be watching me fighting today ? "

"Today and everyday until the tournament ends dear otouto " Hao replied his hand caressing the younger's cheek lovingly . Yoh gave the same grin he had in the morning before pressing his lips against his twins in a kiss which was gladly returned . They kept kissing and Hao's hands were traveling underneath Yoh's shirt and upwards on his chest until they both heard a yell filling the entire hotel and maybe village too .

"YOH IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS YOU WILL DO FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE "

"Damn " Hao cursed under his breath as he took his hand away .

"Don't worry nii-chan we'll finish this later , I promise " Yoh replied before kissing off guard his twin as he jumped out through the window ready to win the fight ... which he did , only because he listened to his brother's words ... and somewhere deep in that sandstorm , he could swear he saw Hao with Opacho outside the battle field , his brother watching him smirking .


	11. Chapter 11 - The Pact

Chapter 11 - The Pact

The next weeks , Team Ren already had two fights , one against Team Doshi , a team who were actually related to Ren and Jun and let's just say they had family problems that needed to be solved and the next fight was against Team Doom , another team full of weirdos who said that HoroHoro will bring the end of the world or something quite close to that because he had blue hair and was coming from the North , in the end it was nothing a foolishness as Hao would call it .

Why was Yoh thinking about that ? Well it's been two weeks and three since his team had no other fight ever since they fought with Team Partya and most of the fight was done by Ryu and Tokageroh , Hao was right Yoh didn't even need to use his over soul , Ryu proved once again why he is such a good shaman by being capable to win the fight all by himself .

Yoh was currently taking a walk around the forest , he was overly tired with Anna's training which was tougher than ever now that the fights began , right now he got a single moment of freedom and he wanted to spent it until the last nano second is over . He walked deeper in the forest humming a song of Bob's to himself knowing exactly where to go and which way to take , he stopped at big tree , looked up and smiled at his twin .

"Thinking about something Yoh ? "

"You should know better Nii-chan , after all you're the only one who can read my mind " the short haired shaman replied as he started climbing the tree to reach the branch his brother's back is leaning on .

"I know , but I don't need to use my reishi on you , you're like an open book , so easy to read just like a small bird " Hao bent down and stretched out his hand to help his brother get on the branch so Hao was leaning on it and Yoh was sitting right in front of him , he caressed his lovers face and Yoh snuggled on his chest just like he did when he was stuck up with his brother after the fight X-Laws which caused a blast separating everyone everywhere and some problems with the weather ...

"I like it when we do that " Yoh said softly "It is relaxing me very much "

"Then just like the other times go to sleep dear otouto " Hao replied stroking his hair "I will be here when you wake up as always "

"Nii-chan we have three weeks since we got together isn't it awesome ? " Yoh asked happily , a smile spread across Hao's face

"It is otouto , those three weeks were truly the best of my entire life because I have you , until now I never realized what's right in front of me , but now I do "

"I love you Nii-chan " Yoh said sincerely , looking right into his eyes

"I love you too Otouto " Hao replied with the same honesty in his words as he closed the space between the two and kissed like now they were having their very first kiss . Hao's tongue was inserted through Yoh's parted lips as they depended in the kiss even more , his tongue was dancing in his brother's mouth exploring his mouth . Yoh moaned as he felt his brother's tongue inside his mouth , but he was going to get his part of fun too .

Yoh's hands went on Hao's chest and began traveling from upside down in repeated moods every time going lower and lower making the long haired shaman was grunting when the hands were taken away and the younger twin smirked in the kiss , they broke away breathing hard , but none of them satisfied enough , then Yoh's oracle bell rang .

"I have a fight tomorrow at noon ... with Team Spartakus ... who are they ? "

"They are team formed from the ancient Spartans , a group of people who stood united against the Romans , they are the kind of people who would choose death over giving up to a fight"

"I think I saw them before , aren't they the family team ? The wife and child are the ones who give to the husband their spirits , making his spirit the strongest and powerful enough to protect the other two " Yoh said now remembering this was the team that Manta kept talking about .

"The shield and the bow together with a soldier make a good team , but that doesn't mean you have to be concerned Otouto , I know your power and I know what you can do , you can beat those guys with your eyes closed if you're trained well "

"I'm not concerned about the fight " Yoh shook his head "I'm more concerned about Manta , you know he's really worried about that girl Maya , she faints at every fight and she is sick , she shouldn't be fighting "

"Then she shouldn't come to the tournament if she knew what will happen to her " Hao replied annoyed that his little brother began again to talk about his friends even he knew what Hao thinks about them all "And what does exactly that human has to do with everything ? "

"You see , for the last nights he's dreaming about his mother and I'm worried because he starts to associate Maya and his mother and also he started for no reason to say Faust hasn't changed at all and Manta is my friend , I don't what to believe anymore ... " the older twin gave him the you-are-an-idiot smile before gently wrapping his arms around him letting him snuggle against chest again , without looking into his mind Hao could tell that this was his favorite thing to do when they actually do have some time to be together forgetting about the fear they will be caught for a couple of moments .

"The human says the doctor in love hasn't changed ? If I remember correctly , you told me the doctor almost used the human as an experiment which as I assume made you save him and lose the battle ? "

"Y-yeah " Yoh replied wrapping his arms around his brothers waist

"But didn't you tell me that the Ainu , the Tao and the Elvis were once your enemies too ? That shouldn't make yourself question about them all ? Let's face it Yoh every member of your team has fought with you at least once in their pathetic lives so you should trust no one from the team , but if you choose to trust them blindly then better trust them all " Hao looked at the sky while talking stroking his brother's hair again .

"Not every person you choose to trust will betray you , you should start trusting people more instead of burning them ... you know I don't like it when you burn them alive and you promised me you will stop killing and you won't kill unless you have a good reason " the younger twin said

"And did I break my promise Otouto ? " Hao asked amused

"Well " he looked down to see his brother's grin "You could've had your fun while you weren't with me "

"I could " he said simply before kissing his brother's head "But you would've found out anyways and I don't like it when you're upset "

"Nii-chan , I'm scared for the final fight , I know we have to battle , but I don't want to fight you and I surely don't want to kill you " Yoh said with worried eyes , Hao sighed sadly

"Otouto , to tell you the truth I'm scared too , I don't want to hurt you in any way and yet one of us is destined to become Shaman King while fighting the other "

"Nii-chan ! " Yoh cried suddenly , an idea suddenly hit him "Let's make a pact ! "

"A pact ? " Hao asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah a pact , if we have to fight then the one who will become Shaman King will protect the other no matter what , how does it sound to you ? " the younger twin asked very excited about his idea

"Perfect " the older twin replied as they sealed the pact with a kiss before going back to the snuggling and hair's caressing .

"Go to sleep you tired small bird " Hao said in a slow voice as his brother's eyes began to close "I will still be here when you will wake up , always "


	12. Chapter 12 - Deserving You

_**A/N:No review for the last chapter , well that was sad ... anyways here's the next chapter posted on the national day of my country . Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Deserving You<p>

"You didn't need to finish those guys off Hao " Yoh told him after the match , he was looking pretty saddened by that .

"Yes I did , it is what I do Otouto " He replied in a soft tone , but the younger twin shook his head

"No , I thought you promised me you'd stop killing "

"I didn't kill them Yoh " he said with a sigh "But I can't let things get out of my hand either , after all I'm supposed to be a cold bastard who doesn't love anyone , when we started dating we changed . We became whole , we were finally happy , we can't let that over take us Otouto . I know it's hard for both of us , more for you , but no one must know about us "

"I know that , still I can't help it when I watch you fighting like that " the short haired shaman replied choosing his words carefully "You are right , when we got together we changed and we changed in good . I like that part of yours more than the psycho part where you kill people for the fun of it ... I wish things were different " it was his turn to sigh deeply .

"Even if they were and we'd met in different circumstances nothing will change . You will still be promised to the itako and not to mention the Asakuras who hate me since my first life . We'd still be forced to hide because in this world me and you can't be together like that openly . " Gently he pushed his brother on the floor and placed himself on top of him , he bent down his head , his locks brushing against his cheeks until his lips got to his ears whispering slowly and seductive "In my opinion I'm having more fun with you now than if we were openly together "

"Ahh , perv " Yoh moaned as his brother was working on his neck , betting , sucking , licking , all in that order .

"Yet I'm disappointed too " Hao said as he stopped his administrations

"Don't remember me " the younger twin whined turning his head away in shame .

"I will do . Yoh , I know how powerful you are , you know your power and how far you can get with it , why use giant spirit control on three guys who are definitely gay ? " the mentioned person raised an eyebrow

"Umm ... we are gay too , you do realize that right ? " Hao gave short laugh

"And would someone ever presume that we are ? " he asked stroking his cheek .

"No ... actually not . The point is Mikihisa gave us a task , we wrote on a grain of rave the name of the person we cherish most " the older twin looked at him questionably "I really wanted to write your name , but as you said no one must know about us ... plus Anna would have murdered me if I hadn't written her name " his jaw clenched at the mention of that itako who dares to claim what's rightfully his . "And the task was to find it in the desert which was really hard , when we were announced about the fight he told us to find a way to win without using giant spirit control "

"And you made a fool out of yourselves " Hao said amused making his brother's cheeks turn red

"Y-yeah and we didn't complete the task either " Yoh admitted embarrassed . The clock on the night stand showed it was past midnight , right now he was supposed to be in his bed sleeping in the same room with Manta and Ryu , so the next morning they could all be depressed about how badly the fight went . Yet he was here in this room making out with his twin brother and lover and damn it , it didn't bother him at all ... nope , none at all . He was grateful to spent some time with Hao instead of anyone else , Hao was the person who made him feel at the ninth sky , he was there for him , watching him fight , give him advice , train him from time to time .

Hao did a lot of things for him , all above and the most important one he stopped killing . Humans or feeding shaman's souls to the Spirit of Fire , he stopped , all because he asked him too . And what did Yoh do for him ? What did Yoh ever gave him ? Nothing ... at least nothing as important as the things Hao did for him ... taking advantage of the fact that it was past midnight and the day changed , he flipped over so he was sitting on top of his brother and kissed him hard taking entirely by surprise his older brother . This night , he's going to give a little something for all the things Hao gave to him .

In Hao's opinion it was exactly the opposite , he hadn't done enough for his brother . When he found Yoh he found the reason to carry on with this life , he found out how to support humans , still hate them a lot though . Yoh gave him all his feelings and emotions back something he forgot he even had , Yoh made him find himself and he couldn't be more grateful , all the things he ever gave or did for Yoh , were nothing compared to what Yoh gave him much or less known by the younger twin .

"What are you doing Yoh ? " he asked confused and a little bit shocked

"Nii-chan it's past midnight " he pouted cutely

"So ? " Hao still didn't get it

"Do you know what date is ? " ...

"I don't know Yoh " he replied truthfully "I've been very busy with my followers and my training , plus we have to think of a way to get the part of my soul that is inside your body out , without making it very painful to you "

The youngest Asakura gave him the I-forgive-you- smile and started doing to his neck exactly what Hao did to him earlier . Hao couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it a lot , but being the tough guy he couldn't moan like his younger brother , instead he whimpered showing him how much he actually enjoyed it .

"Nii-chan since it's past midnight the day changed and that means today we have one month since we got together " Yoh said excitedly after pulling away with a wide smile on his face . Hao smiled back and nuzzled his brother affectionately before kissing him with all the passion and the love he got for him . Still he felt like an idiot for not remembering the date and even more for not getting a present to his brother . Yoh deserves so much more than him , he deserves someone who could pay back all the love and cherish him for the rest of the time .

"I know what you're thinking about so don't do it again " His brother's voice snapped him from his thoughts

"What ? " could he read minds too ?

"It's written all over your face , you think you don't deserve me , but you're wrong and I'd never love anybody else but you , no matter how many times you try or wash my brain " Yoh said seriously

"I'm sorry Otouto , it was a minor thought , I promise I won't leave you as long as you won't leave ... actually if you left me I'd kidnap you and keep you to myself forever " Hao replied , smirking at the last part . "I guess I own it to you since I forgot about our anniversary ... Yoh ... what do you want as a present ? " he asked slowly , his voice sounding so sexy that the younger's pants began to tighten . He was so rushed to see his brother that he didn't change his fighting outfit .

"Uhh ... I - uhh , you see ... well ... " Yoh was blushing madly , clearly having something in his mind "Only if you want too of course ... I mean ... ehh ... ? "

"Yes Yoh ? " Hao chose to be patient a part of him loving to see his brother turn hundreds red shaped colors .

"I .. uhh ... I want to go all the way , by all the way I mean _all_ the way " he blurted out fast which was a huge relief to him . Taking him by surprise , Hao laughed heartedly , tears almost fell from the corner of his eyes . Yoh looked down feeling ashamed to bring this up , now Hao was laughing at him ! Once the laughs turned to chuckles and finally stopped , he realized the younger twin took it the wrong way .

"Silly small lost bird " Hao cooed using two finger to raise his chin so they were looking in each other's eyes . "Do you have any idea how much I tried to control myself from ripping your clothes of this past month ? " he asked amused , smirking as Yoh turned red again

"So you want to ... too ? "

Hao didn't respond , he just unzipped his vest and sat on top of Yoh's chest as they kissed hard , letting all the emotions and worries go , the rest of the night being filled with long and loud moans .


	13. Chapter 13 - You're Not My Nii-Chan

Chapter 13 - You're Not My Nii-Chan

Yoh sighed for the tenth time that day , he missed his brother . It's been quite some time since they last saw each other , and when they did , it was rushed and time was passing too fast . The only time when they had some time for themselves was three days ago when Hao was supposed to fight the team Trés Magnifique ... those girls stood no chance against Hao's followers , not to mention their chances against Hao .

Yoh felt sorry for them and during his training he thought about it too and decided he's going to talk to his brother about them . Not bothering to change , wearing his usual white shirt , black pants with one red line on each side and hair pulled in a pony tail , he ran straight to the forest where he knew his brother was training too . When they met they discussed about those girls and the conversation slipped away with a kiss which lead things one to another and they ended up having sex again .

He wasn't sure Hao got the message , actually none of them remember what they talked about before the kisses got out of their hands and they started taking clothes off , forgetting what they were really talking about and when he got back to the hotel he was too tired to move another finger and he went straight to sleep . The next day he woke up too late and the fight was about to begin , but what surprised him and everyone else for that matter was that the Spirit of Fire just smashed the ground with his foot causing a small earthquake enough for all the girls to lose spirit control and go unconscious .

Everybody was waiting for the moment when their souls will be fed , that moment never came , Hao , Opacho and Luchist simply left the fighting place , leaving behind so many confusions about why he had done that . Only Yoh knew why ...

_'He kept his promise to me ... '_ Yoh thought with a smile on his face while the others were as confused about Hao's actions as everybody else . Soon everything was forgotten and the rumors that Hao has gone soft died .

"Are you alright Master Yoh ? " his closest friend and guardian spirit asked , concerned about the time his shaman has glanced out of the window , too much for his usual time .

"Yup , everything's alright " the shaman responded still glancing around the village

"You miss him , don't you ? " Amidamaru for some reason was the only one who knew about him and his brother and might be the only one who doesn't despise the couple with every fibre of his being .

"A lot ... we haven't seen each other so much lately , and when we did it was for a short time . In the beginning it was easier to hide ourselves and we could spent hours together without anybody noticing that we are gone . It's getting harder day by day , Manta already noticed something , he saw me in one night when I was leaving and I lied to him ... I don't like lying to him ... " Yoh admitted with another sigh

"But you can't tell the truth either . Whatever it happens now or later , our friends will start noticing some changes around you " Amidamaru pointed out

"Yes , yet whatever I tell them now or later about Hao , the hate will grow stronger . They don't get him like I do . They don't understand why he does the things he does , they said it's for power only for power , but it's not . We talked about this one night , we both agreed that if one of us becomes Shaman King will create a world only for shamans separated for the humans and another small one just for us , where we can be together as long as we want , where time is at our hands . Will they understand that ? " Yoh asked the spirit , but he was asking more himself . "Anyways thanks for the concern buddy , I know it was pretty awkward for you last nights " he added with a huge grin .

The spirit went red with embarrassment , he wanted to spy on his shaman just to be sure that the pyromaniac doesn't do anything to hurt his master . When he got to the forest , he was shocked to see both males with bare chest and kissing hard working on their pants . After that he flew right back to the hotel and never got closer than 20 feet to a forest ...

"You should have seen your face when you saw us " Yoh laughed at memory "We both surely had a good laugh about that afterwards " he felt he can't stop laughing . The humor died right away when Ryu entered the room with the most depressing face ever , he called for everybody to a meeting and told that Manta was kidnapped by the X-Laws . Of course the first thing they did was go saving the poor human , caught with their guard down they ended up in a cage that was restraining their furyoku .

"I do not do this because I want too , but it must be done in the name of peace " Iron Maiden said sadly . Suddenly a laugh echoed everywhere and Jeanne was caught in the Spirit of Fire's fist as Hao and his followers entered the magic circle .

"Release her ! " Marco cried pointing his gun to Hao along with Lyserg .

"I wouldn't do that if I were you , you want to protect your Jeanne , don't you ? How can you do that if you're all in the Spirit World ? " Hao asked his voice was cold and ready to kill . It scared Yoh , Hao was now acting like he did before they got together . Hesitantly the two X-Laws put their guns away . Hao gave that devil smile and his head turned to the cage "So what's going on up there ? What were you planning on doing with my ... " he made a pause looking for the right word "lesser half ? " the way he spoke it made you feel a chill running down your spine .

"Hao don't ! " Yoh cried . This is not right , this is not his caring brother , this is the monster from 500 years ago . On his face is all written the need to murder

"You cannot intimidate me Hao " the Maid spoke confidently "The power of the light will always be stronger than you "

The fire shaman had his maniac smile on his face and turned to her , eyes begging to see death , he was blood thirsty "Big words for a little girl ! " with that Jeanne began burning alive "Farewell Jeanne " . Yoh fell to his knees clinging at the bars . This person definitely wasn't his Nii-chan . What happened to his Nii-chan ?

"You can't fight the flames forever Jeanne " Hao said amused . Yoh cried again for him to stop , only to be ignored . The Spirit of Fire let go of the Iron Maiden who was immediately sent back to her "box" as Hao likes to call it . He gave a humor less laugh and then he became blood thirsty again , a crazy smirk spread on his face as he turned to one specific X-Law .

"If you remember as well , Marco , we have unfinished business to discuss ... how are your burns doing ? Tell them I said 'hi' " Of course this was Hao's way . He was the hunter and he wanted to play with his victims before he kills them with no mercy . Tears burned in the corner of Yoh's eyes and threatened to fall , he couldn't recognize his brother anymore ... if this person was his brother after all . "You can join your lovely little girl in her healing box you know ? By this time even I am curious if she's still alive or not "

This comment had driven all the X-Laws mad and made them want to attack Hao all in the same time , but they needed to finish the opening of the gate and what Hao Asakura was doing and his simple exist motivated them to open the gate as fast as possible .

"Man what's wrong with him ? He looks ready to kill everyone just to have fun " HoroHoro said watching the scene shocked . Yoh had to blink back the tears , was his brother ready to kill everyone ? Kill him ? "

"Nii-chan ... " Yoh whispered so slowly for no one to hear him "What happened to you ? " only Amidamaru did .


	14. Chapter 14 - Eternity

Chapter 14 - Eternety

*_Flash Back*_

_Yoh woke up the next morning to a familiar warmth . He opened his eyes and sensed another shaman besides him and a wrapped arm around him . The events of the last night flushed inside Yoh's mind making him go red and hard . He felt his brother's breath on his neck and not wanting to disturb his sleep , the younger twin slowly turned around now facing entirely his twin who sleep peacefully by his side ._

_'Nii-chan , I wonder if you ever rest like you do now ' Yoh thought watching his brother sleep . It made him look different , a lot different , when he was asleep Hao looked like he couldn't murder a small fly , not to mention entire villages with humans . Hao looked so peaceful , like the evil doesn't exist in him or it couldn't even get close to him . Yoh smiled warmly as he snuggled on his brother's chest and the arm that was wrapped around him tightened its grip around him . Almost afraid that if it let go , Yoh would disappear ._

_But Yoh wasn't going anywhere and didn't intend to go anywhere for the next few hours , he just wanted to sleep with his brother by his side , nothing more . Those hours spent together meant more for the twins than everything else in the world , even the Shaman Crown wasn't so special . To Hao , Yoh meant literally everything , he's the one who gave him back his feelings , who brought at surface the love from his cold stoned heart , strangely Yoh made Hao be a human again ... and damn it if he felt sorry for that and he couldn't be more grateful for the mistake of the Asakuras to have twins ._

_He felt his brother getting tensed then getting relaxed , so Hao held him close . He needed his brother to be close ... how sick must it sound ? A pair of twin brothers just made love last night as a celebration to their one month relationship ? Indeed it must be sick for so many people , but this never bothered him . Never for one second did it bother him that he loves his twin brother more than a brother should love his twin . What were they doing was so wrong , but it never felt so right ._

_He stroked his brother's hair lightly and lovingly before unwrapping his arm slowly that was wrapped around Yoh . He sat on the edge of the bed and was ready to get up and leave , but two strong arms wrapped around his chest to keep him from leaving ._

_"Nii-chan , it's too early " the voice whined tiredly "Please stay for another few hours ... I like it when you're next to me ... "_

_Hao smiled before turning his head to give to his lover a small peck on the lips "Fine . Just for you Otouto , I will stay for one more hour , but after that we both have to return to our camps so we will not rise suspicions "_

_"Thanks ... you know ... " Yoh replied softly resting his head on his twin's back "Sometimes I feel that you go a million miles away , sometimes you even don't know where , but don't worry I'll always be there "_

_"I kept so much pain inside myself . I grasped my anger and loneliness and held it in my chest . It had changed me in something I never meant to be . It has transformed me into a person I do not recognize , but I don't know how to let it go . I've been lonely for such a long time and I have problems with trusting other people , people who swore in my face they won't betray me were already planning with others my death . I'm trusting you and it's scaring me , every time when we see each other , I give you new ways to hurt me and what is strange is that ... I don't think you will . I've come to realize I don't have the strength to walk away from you . I love you so much even if I'm not using my emotions to show it or I don't tell you enough in words ... , but I love you and I will love you until I die and if there's another life after that , I will love you even then ... "_

_Tears of happiness were running down on the younger twin's cheeks like a river and he didn't bother to stop them . What the older twin just confessed to him made him the happiest boy alive at the moment . After all , the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and to be loved in return . He embraced his brother and gave him the tightest hug in the world , this hug telling Hao how Yoh exactly felt for him . None of them could be any happier ._

_*A Few Hours Earlier *_

Hao was sitting around with Opacho , they were discussing about his future plans for the world when they felt a breeze hit them . A breeze that told them everything they needed to know about the X-Laws and their plans .

"Hmm , Babylon Gate " Hao mused out loud "I never tried it before , who knows ? It could be fun ! "

"What are we going to do Hao-sama ? " Opacho asked curiously "The X-Laws are already making their moves "

"Since Yoh can't help himself I think it's time for us to intervene " Hao replied with his maniac smile "After all if I let them destroy Yoh , what kind of a brother would I be ? " The Spirit of Fire raised from the ground with all Hao's followers on his shoulders "Let's go Opacho ! "

_*Present Time *_

Just because Marco and him had their problems that doesn't mean he can go for his twin every time he wants to . Just because his brother is much weaker than him that doesn't make him the perfect target . This is exactly what those X-Laws don't understand . Yoh isn't even as weak as they think , he just doesn't like to show his true powers because his friends will feel weak around him or compared to him . This is a fact he knows straight from his brother .

Of course Hao being the older , caring and loving his brother so much , he can't let Yoh go and die like that right ? The X-Laws knew that if Yoh showed up than Hao would show up too it was clear as the day itself , but they didn't realize one thing . Their precious little Jeanne who wanted to destroy his little brother can't beat him . Her spirit won't ever hurt the Spirit of Fire and let's be truthful , he didn't kill in a long time just because Yoh asked him that , but he never enjoyed the taste of burning and slowly murdering a person better than he did now .

A person that intended to murder his brother , a person that used his brother to get to him , a person that must be killed . He had to admit that old lady Jeanne was doing well with the flames , she resisted much longer than he gave her credit to ... still no one can resist the Spirit of Fire forever . He hears many pleadings coming from the English boy whose parents he trusted and he ended up almost dead so killed them out of revenge , and of course from his little brother who could not find a better moment to play the 'good twin' .

Yoh doesn't understand exactly how much he does for him , just to return all the love Yoh gave to him . They were going to murder Yoh anyways , his life didn't matter to the X-Laws just one bit . It was HIM who mattered in all this craziness , still giving Yoh fakes impressions that his life matters to them too is mean . This is why Hao would teach them a lesson . Never mess with his brother again . Never use his brother to get to him . Never underestimate the Asakura Twins .

Yoh doesn't realize now that Hao is doing everything for him , he doesn't realize now , but maybe he will realize soon . All Hao can do is wait ... wait for his brother to wake up and figure out that he didn't change his attitude or returned to his old self . Luckily for the short haired boy , Hao is willing to wait an eternity if it means Yoh will finally understand just how much he loves him .


	15. Chapter 15 - Babylon Gate , Broken Trust

Chapter 15 - Babylon Gate , Broken Trust

The X-Laws were doomed , Hao's blood thirst was raising as the seconds passed . They didn't even knew if Jeanne was still alive , yet they were fighting with all their being , believing that she survived since the cage that held Yoh and his friends were still there .

"Those X-Laws are a faithful bunch , I'll give them that " Hao commented impressed , sitting with Opacho on the arm of the Spirit of Fire while his followers were fighting each , one certain X-Law "They don't know for sure if Jeanne's alive , they know they are out powered and look how passionately they fight to protect her " His eyes glanced at the Iron Maiden box "But little do they know that whatever amount of power Jeanne has left ... it will be gone soon ... " '_I wonder what Yoh is going to do' _he added in his mind , glancing at the golden cage .

Inside it , Yoh clenched his sword in his fist , the X-Laws were brutally beaten by Hao's followers and they were forced to watch . Each of his friends , HoroHoro , Ren , Ryu , Chocolove , Faust and Manta wanted the same thing . Get out of there and go fight , sure they hate the X-Laws , but no one deserves to be beaten like that when they believe with all their faith that their precious lady is still alive and they protect her with all the furyoku they've still got left .

_'Nii-chan ... Nii-chan please ... please stop it ... I don't know how much can I endure it '_

Seems like Hao didn't hear his thought as he watched his followers fight like he was watching a film . Yoh guessed that his brother enjoyed most when blood was spilled . His brother ... his lover ... he was once again tainted by the darkness ... and it's Yoh's job to knock some sense inside his head and protect those who cannot protect themselves . Things will always work out in the end ... somehow . The youngest Asakura decided that he watched enough ... what is enough , is enough . He need to break through the barrier , but how ? ... What if ? ...

"Guys ! " Yoh shouted to his friends "All of you use your spirit control and put as much power as you can " They nodded with a smirk understand what their leader meant , they all did as they were told . It was actually working , they were breaking through the barrier until Jeanne quitted her spirit control to concentrate her furyoku on the gate . making it look like she died . They got free just in time to protect the X-Laws before they were killed . Only Yoh stood away glaring at the direction where his brother was with Opacho by Hao's side of course and Manta by his side .

The X-Laws were now at loss of strength and hope ... if the cage disappeared it meant their leader was gone ...

"It's over Hao , do you understand me ? You've gone too far this time " Yoh said coldly facing his brother with a determined look _'Nii-chan ... please ... '_

_'I've never seen Yoh like that before'_ Manta thought looking at the shaman with worried eyes .

"Too far ? Well that's interesting , because once the King of Spirits is mine ... you have no idea how far I'm going TO GO ! " The older twin finished with a shout of his words as he extended his arms and the Spirit of Fire was instantly behind him . _'Otouto ... I'm so sorry ' _. He ordered mentally for his guarding to lung at his brother , don't get him wrong he loves his younger brother with all his being , but he can't exactly declare his love right on the battle field with so many people watching and let's not mention that they were his followers and his brother's friends .

Hao and Yoh's spirits were battling fiercely , both wanting to dominate , but none wanting to hurt the other too much . With one powerful blow that covered everything in a white light , Yoh thought for a second that he made his brother lose spirit control . Until the Spirit of Fire landed behind him grabbing him in his fist , holding him tight . The master of the fire spirit was very impressed with his brother's increased powers , but still it wasn't even close to his true arsenal .

_'Nii-chan , god damn it stop it for once ! ' _Yoh shouted in his mind _'Can't you see that so much power isn't good for you ? '_

_'Why should I stop Yoh ? ' _a deep voice echoed in his mind _'If I do stop now , I will be seen as weak . And we both know what can I do , and how much I restrain myself to do as my thoughts plead me just because you asked me not to kill '_

_'And what is that supposed to mean ? That you don't love me anymore ? ' _Yoh thought bitterly

The older twin's eyes went soft and sad _'I love you Yoh Asakura in every possible way , I've tried to show you through the small gestures as I'm not good with emotions . I'm sorry if my words meant nothing to you , to me it meant a lot more than it should have . Once again I let my feelings for you do what they want and look where I end up "_

'_And I love you too Nii-chan , never doubt my words . And don't think I didn't appreciate those gestures that made my entire day beautiful . Don't forget how much I risked by coming to you every night . How much we both risked spending those nights together , but you know what ? I'd do it over and over again if I had the chance ... '_

Suddenly the Spirit of Fire let go of Yoh who hit the ground like a rock . They all looked up in the sky shocked to see that Jeanne has concentrated her power on the gate , a huge tower raised from the ground until it reached something that looked like a gate . This has completely taken Hao off guard since he expected to be dead in her box . The gate was opened by her guardian spirit and a powerful wind was literally pulling them inside it like a vacuüm cleaner , until the area was completely destroyed and every person and spirit was locked inside the gate .

They all walked on a weird road and they were totally spaced out , then Yoh woke up in a completely white room with his friends all knocked up in the air , he turned around and saw Hao with his spirit which it had all Hao's followers in his arms , Yoh sighed in relief when he saw his brother was all right , after all the gate was meant to destroy him . Yet Hao didn't look so happy to see him as Yoh was his face was a mix of anger and sadness .

"I trusted you and you worked with those X-Laws behind my back ? " He spat bitterly "I shouldn't be surprised at all since it happened to me so many times . I guess it shocks me because it was _you_ who betrayed me this time , otherwise why would you want to protect them so badly ? You really thought the gate would stop me Yoh ? Really ? Just because you succeeded in cheating me , don't think I am a fool , I just trusted you much more than you deserved and don't start with your apologies , it was my fault for trusting you ... I will never do it again ... "

Yoh's eyes widened in shock when he heard his brother words "NO ! NII-CHAN ! NII-CHAN ! NOO ! " , but it was too late , Hao disappeared and the gate was broken . Everyone was separated in different places just like the time when they fought with the X-Laws and everyone was blasted away ... too bad this time he wasn't with his brother to clarify their problems ... his brother thought he betrayed him ... was it all worth to protect Jeanne ? If it meant losing his brother in the process ? What was he going to do now ? How was he supposed to win his brother back if he can't find him ?

The next place he woke up on a huge red rock with no one around him , he was all alone . Without his brother he felt empty and his heart was officially broken . A tear slid down on his cheek and he yelled to the sky "NII-CHAN ! " ... no answer ... correction , now his heart was officially broken .


	16. Chapter 16 - Incomplete

Chapter 16 - Incomplete

Hao managed to get back with him all his followers , only one missing ... his dear Opacho . He looked around for her and saw the desert close by , maybe she is lost somewhere . He went searching for her until he entered a giant sand storm , he can feel he's getting closer to her . Ah , there she was , that little girl , so innocent and unaware of the real world . She looked around scared to be without her master and soon her eyes got teary ready to cry . Two arms gently grabbed her by her tiny waist and she found herself on her master's shoulders .

"Seems like I've caught a big one " Hao said smiling to her

"Big one ? Opacho is a big one ? " the African girl asked , smiling bright to him , eyes shining with joy to be reunited with her protector . Hearing her words and how innocently they sounded coming from that small girl , Hao started to laugh and that was one of his rare and true laughs as they got out of the sandstorm and back to the place where his other followers were waiting . For some reason , Hao walked slowly , he enjoyed more spending time with Opacho alone ... his followers could wait for him .

"Hao-sama , when will Yoh-sama be joining us ? " she asked , again , unaware of the tender situation between the twins ... she was too young to understand what they were doing anyways ... and it was better that way . For a moment Hao wanted to snap , but he kept his calm , knowing it wasn't the girl's fault that his twin betrayed him to the X-Laws . His breath sharpened for a moment , before the murdering look changed to a sorrowful one .

"Yoh ... will not be helping us as I thought . I need to become Shaman King immediately , so I could finally accomplish my dream ... "_ It was his dream too once ... now I don't know what to think anymore . This is making me angry . Why I am so weak when it comes to that brother of mine ? Why does it hurt so much his betrayal , even if it happened to me so many times ? It's because I love him so much ... there's no way I can deny it and I won't . There is no point in fighting for the opposite side . I love Yoh so much and what he did to me damaged me on the inside more than anything else ... I love him ... so much ... and yet ... it hurts ... so much ._

Opacho saw her master's change of face and emotions and decided to ask no more further questions . Her master was hurting and it was hurting her too . She grew very attached to Hao , she wanted to be just like him , he's her parental figure , the one who guides her in this unknown world . Hao saved her from starvation and gave her a home . He was the first friend she ever made . And even at her young age , she loved him . (Not the romantic way) So she won't bring this up anymore if it hurts her master .

"Opacho " his voice disturbed her from her thoughts "Prepare yourself " she could see his eyes darkening with an evil spark "We are going to visit old Goldva and her personal puppies " she could feel his voice , unable to wait to murder again . Actually she doesn't remember in a few months for her master to kill anybody and it was weird , but no one at the camp dared to say a thing . She knew that he had already formed a plan in his mind , and she will stay by his side until the very end .

To Yoh it wasn't the same way . He was desperate to reach his brother , to clear things . He could never go against Hao with especially the X-Laws . Hao's power must have taken away his judgement too . Luckily , this time he had Amidamaru with him , only his twin was missing from the picture , for everything to be perfect . Anna and Manta came , one of Hao's Shikigamis punched the life out of him for something he had said . This was Anna's way to say 'I missed you' ... maybe ... who knows ? Manta was very happy to be reunited with his best friend . Yoh truly tried to share the little one's happiness , but his mind was only thinking about his brother ._ I wonder what is he doing right now ..._

Soon , his friends reached him and he felt happy as he waved to all of them who were coming from different directions in different groups . But his heart still had a deep hole . Without his brother , he felt incomplete . They weren't just brothers , no , they were more than that , they were lovers , they changed each other in good , they understood each other better than anyone else did . They needed each other !

All of them wanted to get to Hao ! Especially Yoh , to clarify what happened between them . He put on his fighting clothes and hoped he would reach Hao soon , before he does anything stupid . When they got to the Patch's secret base , it was too late . Hao was already there and of course he left his mark too . Mikihisa was laying down on the ground his arms and legs burned literally . Everything needs to stop , this situation is getting crazier than Yoh thought . Hao himself and pushed by nobody , quitted the Shaman competition ... and after that he went after the King of Spirits .

"I tried to keep him here as long as I could , but he figured out I was only trying to delay him ... he burned my legs and my arms and then he left ... Yoh , you have to stop him ! " his father told him

"Wait , you can't ! " Pirika cried "I looked at everyone's furyoku and Hao's doesn't even fit on the screen ! What's Hao's exact number ? Tell us ! Please tell us ! "

"Hao's furyoku ... is over 1.250.000 " Goldva said sadly leaving everyone shocked . A nervous sweat drop fell down on Yoh's cheek .

"With that kind of furyoku , we would never beat him in a one to one fight . We would not beat him even in a two hundred to one fight ! " Ryu cried worriedly

"You may not , but I can surely teach him a lesson or two " Tokagero replied smugly .

Yoh looks down for a second trying to think of something . A mad idea reaches his mind and he takes off his oracle bell .

"If Hao dropped the competition then so will I "

Ryu , HoroHoro , Chocolove , Faust took off their oracle bells too ... all except Ren , who was upset , because he found out that Yoh was playing all along and that he was much more stronger than he let the rest of them know , but he went with them anyways ... because they were his friends ... and he could not leave alone a certain Ainu with the stupid joke teller or doctor love .

"We will show you the way to the Forbidden Forest where Hao went after the King of Spirits , but you have to be very careful . There , you cannot control your spirits as well as here and the forest is full of dark magic and traps , especially mind tricks . " Kalim explained as they ran through a weird cave and soon reached the outside of it ... where they met with Hao's followers as well . Ryu , Chocolove and HoroHoro were the first to remain behind and fight with them . Soon , Jun and Pai Long remained behind too and then Silva and Kalim too . Leaving Yoh and Ren , run like mad through the thick forest .

"Another one ? " Yoh cried getting irritated already

"I will deal with him " Ren replied , glaring at Luchist "You go after Hao ! "

"I will " the brunette replied before turning around

"Yoh ? " the Chinese boy's voice stopped him "If I don't make it ... HoroHoro ... he ... tell him ... I - "

"There's no need Ren " the short-haired shaman replied with a grin "I bet you two will get out of here with no scratch . Good luck ! " with that he started to run again . The leaves and the branches were sharp by his speed as he passed through them like a powerful blow of wind , but he couldn't stop . Not now ! Not when he was so close ! Not when he could feel Hao's furyoku ! Not when he was so close to clarify the things that happened between them ! _I'm coming Nii-chan ... I'm coming ._


	17. Chapter 17 - Realization

Chapter 17 - Realization

_*Flash Back * *Continuation to the Flash Back in chapter 14 *_

_"Stop crying Otouto " Hao said softly wiping away with his thumb some of Yoh's tears "It doesn't suit you "_

_"They are tears of happiness Nii-chan " Yoh replied with a small smile , tears still running down his cheeks ._

_"Tears of happiness , sadness , simple tears . It doesn't matter what they are , it matters to me , because I want to see that angelic face of yours which unconsciously brightens my day every time I look at it , not this tear stained face . " the long haired shaman explained as he was kissing away each tear that came out ._

_"Nii-chan " the younger twin murmured slowly , letting himself be wrapped up in brother's warmth , burying his head into the older's shoulder . The older of the two smirked to himself and slowly leaned down on the bed . Now he was laying on his back with his twin resting on his chest , pulling the blanket over them , he closed his eyes , stroking his brother's hair . When he made sure that his brother was back asleep , he kissed the other's head lovingly whispering_

_"I love you Otouto " and with that he closed his eyes too and went back to sleep , both breathing in the same rhythm . Unknown to him , Yoh opened his eyes and smiled widely to himself . "I love you too Nii-chan " he whispered in the same loving and slow way ._

_*End of Flash Back *_

Remembering this , made Yoh ran ever faster , anything to get to his aniki ! Too bad faith had other plans for him , making him run into one of the Hana Gumi's girls , Matti , was her name ? Meanwhile , Hao was walking through the woods like he was taking a walk in the park , not being bothered by the immense power or the people who are in this forest . Opacho led the way even if he knew that the girl's power would be fooled because of those tricky trees , but he's not going to let her down right ? Seems like she choose the wrong path , because he couldn't get to the King of Spirits and the right path , because he met the X-Laws , people he wanted to destroy ever since Yoh entered his life .

"Opacho , seems like you made an interesting change " Hao said eyeing the X-Laws that stood before him

"Sorry Hao-sama " the girl replied before taking back her human form .

"It's all right , there is something I need to finish with them from the Babylon Gate ... and that should include your dear Jeanne . Where is she by the way ? Is she playing hide and seek with me ? "

Mina , Kevin , Buester and Marco glared at Hao with all their hate . Finding out that Lyserg and Manta were spying on them , they left Jeanne with them to keep recovering herself , she still wasn't strong enough to leave the Iron Maiden and if Lyserg wants to prove himself it's even better . Marco went with his other members in their try to get rid of Asakura Hao once and forever and if things went mad , he was there to help .

"Do not say her precious name you demon ! " Marco shouted pointing his gun to him . Mina , Kevin and Buester , send their spirits all at once to Hao . To him , it was simple , kill or be killed and for Asakura Hao , the second option is never an option . He might have been kinder with them , but getting between him and his twin brother means you're wishing to end your life ! Now he realized that the X-Laws had planned it all right from the beginning , except that they never knew and will never know the relationship status between the Asakura Twins .

_*Flash Back right after the first fight , Team Asakura vs Team Partya*_

_As soon as the sand storm stopped it began again . It was like a bulb , now it's on , now it's off . Yoh was looking around for his friends , any of them while Amidamaru was resting in his small black tomb stone , his master made for him . The storm seemed to intensify around him making it even more harder to keep your eyes open . A 'feeling' as you might call it , made him turn around in time to see his older brother walking slowly towards him . Yoh , getting immediately his good disposition and happiness from winning the first fight , he ran to the other's awaiting arms . The short haired shaman jumped on his brother , wrapping his legs around the older's waist as he spun them both around ._

_"Nii-chan ! I won my first fight ! My first fight ! I am still in the competition " Yoh cried happily , Hao couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his brother's childish behaviour , but cute and absolutely adorable in the same time ._

_"I saw that Otouto , and let me say that I am proud of you whatever if you fought or not " Hao replied caressing lovingly his twin's cheek with a free hand , holding Yoh with one arm . Yoh gave him trade mark grin before wrapping his arms around Hao's neck and his legs tighter around his waist ._

_"Nii-chan this is our first day as an official couple , right ? " he mumbled into the other's ear_

_"Otouto , are you going to count and celebrate our first day as a couple ... then our first first month ... our first year ? " Hao asked amused , at the words 'first year' , the younger's eyes went all lit up ._

_"Yes , Nii-chan , yes ! " he cried doing small jumps , still keeping his legs tightly wrapped "Let's spent years together ! Let's celebrate twenty , thirty , forty and even one hundred years together ! " this time Hao really laughed , his brother was always surprising him and this only made him love the younger one more and more . Silently he agreed with his Otouto's words and they kissed as if they sealed an unspoken deal ._

_*End of Flash Back *_

Those X-Laws ruined for Hao what could have been the best months of his life . If they weren't getting involved than he and Yoh would have happily at least a few years together without anybody finding out about them . Since they can't keep their noses out of other's business , it is the fire shaman's duty to teach them a less about what happens when you ruin a relationship between two people who truly love each other .

The Spirit of Fire was by his side at his mental call , ready to feed himself with new souls . The three angels were coming at him and he was going to welcome them in his special own way . Destroying one by a simple move of it's arm , the Spirit of Fire felt he had no opponents to fight or something good enough for him to eat . Some poor cries were heard from the members who haven't been attacked yet . The only girl of the group fell on the ground clutching her stomach . That's right little weak girl , feel the pain Hao felt by losing his brother .

Spirit of Fire was at Angel Emiel's side and it jumped on the much weaker spirit devouring it right away creating a small earthquake . Calculating their furyoku's , Hao decided that all the X-Laws spirits must be eaten together , either , one by one , will not pleasure the Spirit of Fire's hunger . Or rise too much his own furyoku for that matter . What an interesting group right ? Even if they know they can't win , they fight like they actually could .

The only thing Hao is actually interested now is getting back his brother . That pesky little brother he can't live without . Sometimes Yoh is a real idiot , but no matter what , he will always be Hao's idiot . He loves Yoh just the way he is . Sometimes his mind is so bright that surprises everyone to the point of leaving them with their jaws dropped even .

_*Flash Back after the first one in this chapter *_

_After another hours spent together only sleeping and enjoying each other's warmth , they were getting dressed ready to return to their normal lives ._

_"Now we have to pretend like nothing happened between us , understand me Otouto ? "_

_"Hee , hee , don't worry Nii-chan . It's not like one of us is going to get pregnant "_ Sometimes he's not so bright


	18. Chapter 18 - Fire , Water and Oxygen

Chapter 18 - Fire , Water and Oxygen

Manta was really worried now . Firstly he ran off when Anna clearly told him to stay , because he wanted to be by his best friend's side along with the others . He was absolutely defenceless and not to mention lost . He found Lyserg in the Forbidden Forest , who was spying on the X-Laws . When they were caught , Marco gave Lyserg a task to keep him busy and stop being annoying . They both had to protect Jeanne while she was still healing and take her somewhere , where they can't be found , but still stay close so Marco would find them easily .

He went along with Mina , Kevin and Buester to stop Hao from taking over the world and control the King of Spirits . And now the two of them got lost in the forest ! Manta sat down on the ground , he looked at the sky praying he would find Yoh or vice versa . He felt so weak ... why couldn't he be a shaman like them ? At least he could help Yoh in defeating Hao ! He sighed deeply and completely ignored Lyserg pacing back and forth mumbling to himself .

Back to Yoh , he remained behind to fight the Hana Gumi girl . He remembered she was actually Mari short for Marion , Matilda was the red head one and her nickname was Matti and their blue haired leader Kanna . From all those three girls he had to fight Mari , but he didn't want to hurt her since they all wanted the same thing . Hao's safety . As soon as he finished with her , he ran towards Hao's direction .

Hao was already bored to fight those X-Laws , if it could actually be called a fight . The only one who was still fighting was the one with the littlest furyoku . Buester raised his head and united his guardian spirit with the fallen X-Laws' ones . Well that was an impressive and quick raise of furyoku . Still , not even close to Hao . Three spirits formed a circle around the Spirit of Fire and closed in something that looked like a pyramid .

"The seven members did not sacrifice themselves in vain . Your two smaller followers cannot hide themselves forever . We finally solved the mystery behind your medium ! " the X-Law said triumphantly .

"It took seven people to discover that my medium was the oxygen ? That's what this is about ? " Hao asked unimpressed "You should've just ask and I would've told you that my medium is the air " Marco and Buester gasped in shock "Fire burns with oxygen " he continued creating a small fire in his hand "I thought it was pretty obvious "

Buester glared at Hao intensely before he took out a grenade "This Hand Grenade X will burn out all the oxygen instantly . If the oxygen which is your medium burns out there will be nothing to protect you . Blow away along with the Spirit of Fire ! HAO ! " Yoh was almost there looked up at the fighting spirits to see the prism which held captive the Spirit of Fire exploded . _No ... Nii-chan ... _For a moment he lost his brother's sense .

He stopped dead in tracks , eyes wide , white giant orbs and dark small pupils . He closed his eyes and shouted with all his power "STOP IT ! " . The next second , Yoh felt that his brother was still there . With a relieved sigh , he started to run again , this time faster than before . The explosion was so powerful that shook the entire area literally .

"I must do this quickly . Now that the oxygen in gone , Hao lost his spirit . He's cannot defend himself . " Marco raised his gun to shot , but the flames were flashed away as Hao stood in the same spot he has been before , from so much furyoku around him , his long hair was blowing in the air . The Spirit of Fire was blue and right behind him and a very angry look could be seen on Hao's face "The demon still stands ! How can it be possible ? His medium was destroyed ! "

"I will investigate ! " a voice said , Mina slowly got up to her feet "I still have Lyserg's spirit Zelel . I told you we might need it " she replied as she walked to the prism "Uriel please let me pass " the three spirits disappeared along with the prism . Mina pointed the gun in the air as Zelel appeared by her side . Zelel punched the Spirit of Fire square in the face , only to be turned into ... water ?

"Ahh , I remember now . Hao can switch to any of the five element of the Unity Star whenever he wants . This means with all the oxygen burned out , the Spirit of Fire became the Spirit of Water ! " four sharped water forms killed Mina right away .

"I never imagined you would push me this far ! " Hao muttered dangerously . Opening his eyes , huge white orbs and dark small pupils , just like Yoh's look from before . But Yoh's eyes were full of fear . Hao's eyes were full angerness . His hair was still waving in the air , like something was blowing into it from the ground itself . Marco fell down to his knees and his palms on the ground shaking with fear . He sensed another presence and saw Yoh who was running towards their direction with a determined look in his face .

_'He might be our last hope ' _Marco thought hopefully , missing that Hao's face at the sight of his younger brother changed instantly to softness and slowly he extended his arms waiting for his brother to come . Yoh ran past Marco and Buester ignoring them completely and jumped straight in Hao's arms leaving the two adults in huge shock .

"I'm so glad you're okay " Yoh whispered wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's neck .

"I missed you " Hao replied closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's waist .

_'Nii-chan , I could never betray you , I - '_

"I know Otouto . " the older one cut his thought off "I was fooled , but I promise , I will never let it happen again . I'm sorry Otouto . " never in their lives Marco and Buester ever thought that Hao would dare to speak with such softness and kindness . When the twins parted away , Yoh squeezed Hao's hand to show him that he was forgiven . Hao linked their hands together and raised them to their chest level as if to show this to the X-Laws . Gazing lovingly at each other , the twins got closer and their lips met .

The two other males almost had a heart attack ! Asakura Yoh and Asakura Hao kissed ! Right before their eyes ! And they were still kissing ! They were too frozen to move even a single muscle , many thoughts running into their heads as the two before them kept moving their lips in a perfect rhythm , they missed so much that taste . When they broke apart , they tuned to Marco and Buester , holding hands like a normal couple .

"Otouto ? " Hao asked in a barely audible whisper

_'Just make it fast Nii-chan '_ it was the only thing the fire shaman needed . Flames surrounded the two X-Laws as they began burning alive along with the other bodies . The last thing they saw before they died , was Hao and Yoh holding hands with a smile on their faces .

"Arigato ... I know it wasn't easy for you ... "

"Forget about it , I'm happy you're here with me . That's all I care about " the short haired one replied , wrapping once his arms around his brother . "We must go now , they can find us in any second "

"No ! " the older one replied , not moving from his place , pulling back the younger twin . "I know a place by a river where no one can find us , let's spent what might be our last time there "

"God knows I want to ... but ... anyone can run into us and I don't want anymore people to be killed " Yoh replied sadly looking at the ground . Two fingers raised his chin and made him look at the identical pair of eyes .

"Your friends are running in the wrong direction . My followers are right behind them , Opacho is with your small friend and Jeanne is alone with the detective boy . Even if they find our place , we will be long timed gone . What do you say now , Otouto ? " the younger one's response was a smile as Hao returned the smile and began running to a certain direction , still holding tight his brother's hand , not intending to let it go too soon .


	19. Chapter 19 - Love And Lust

Chapter 19 - Love And Lust

He moaned deeply , it hurts so bad , but it feels so good . Such a sin , Heaven will never expect them after what they did , they are doing , and they will do in the future . No , Heaven will never accept them , he bets that Hell is waiting for both of them impatiently . The demons can't wait to get their hands on them . Maybe this is God's way to punish them ... this situation , this fight , everything .

He moans again in a sick pleasure , the spot has been found . His eyes are wide open and full of lust , his cheeks are so red that they look like two tomatoes . His mouth hangs open to let another kind of sounds out , at the moment he's facing a tree and holding onto it to keep his balance , but he doesn't really see that tree , his mind is far , far away . Saliva is dripping from both of the corners of his mouth , not that he cares about it either .

The moans slowly turn in screams of pleasure , sweat is dripping from his forehead and falling down on his dark vest . This might be the last time they will be together , it was obvious that they must become one in every way if this was their last time . God forbid it . They didn't even bother to take the clothes off , a quick undo of pants was enough for this sinful act to start . He found himself pinned against that tree and his older brother began to do things no child should watch .

Of course , Hao would notice someone's presence if it was to be , but it was really hard to do so or even to concentrate at anything else . That shows how much Yoh can take over his mind . His brother's moans are music to his ears , his face twisted into a wry grin as he keeps doing what he's doing .

"How do you like it Otouto ? " he whispers in his brother's ear huskily

"Ahh ... Nii-chan ... ahh ... faster ... ahhh... harder ... ahhhhh ... _deeper_ "

Hao was beyond the ninth cloud , hearing the younger twin's pleads for more , it was like an auditive drug . His younger brother's head turns slightly so they face each other and they share a passionate kiss as everything ends , their act ends , the pleasure ends and they both collapse on the ground too tired to move for the moment . Hao's back is resting on the tree not long ago he had his brother against at , the younger twin slowly crawls in his arms and snuggles on his chest . This is his favorite thing to do when they are together .

"Let's stay like this forever " Yoh mumbles tiredly , he wishes nothing but to sleep right now .

"As much as I wish for this too ... we can't ... we must get to the King of Spirits " Hao replies equally tired

"Why ? Why must we do this ? Nii-chan why don't they see the good in you as I do ? " the short haired boy's voice was turning to anger

"Because I never let them see it . To be honest , until you got it out from me , I never thought it existed ! " the other boy stated

"Everyone has a drop of good inside them . That drop of good makes me love you so much " Hao smiles at that and says nothing further , enjoying the peaceful five or less than five minutes he has to spent with his brother before going back to fight . He wraps his arms tighter around Yoh and closes his eyes still smiling . When he opens his eyes again he realizes that he fell asleep , he looks down at his brother who is in a deep sleep , not even an earthquake could wake him up at the moment .

Mentally connected to the Spirit of Fire , he sees how his people are fighting Yoh's friends , how the itako is coming after them , how the human and Opacho are lost somewhere in the forest and how Silva and Kalim are trying to track him down , oh and right now Jeanne and Lyserg saw the dead bodies of the X-Laws members ... everyone did something important ... only the Asakura twins just slept ... for quite some hours to add ...

It will get even harder now , their relationship will be a secret no more anytime soon and chaos will take over then . What worries him most is the part of his soul that is inside Yoh , that part is full of his crimes and murders along his three lives , which makes Yoh the good person he is now ... , what Yoh doesn't know is that , the part of his brother's soul is so dark and powerful that his human body can't take it ...

Yoh could be dying right now instead of sleeping and Hao wouldn't know it ... this is why he needs to extract that part of soul as soon as possible . But he can't do it anywhere , he needs to do it in a place where his powers are at maximum . And a better place than the Pillars of Ilvikaran where the holy columns support the sky and the King of Spirits himself , doesn't exist in this human infested world . A soft hand slowly strokes his cheek and he looks down to see his brother's smile .

"What are you thinking so hard about Nii-chan ? "

"You ... me ... we ... us ... everything ... Otouto , we must get going ! We need to get to the King of Spirits . The sooner the part of my soul is out of your body the better "

"Then what Nii-chan ? Fight till our deaths as my friends are helping me killing you ? " the youngest Asakura asked stubbornly his face turning sober

"Yoh ... if we must fight then we must fight , only one of us can become Shaman King " Hao replied softly kissing the palm that was stroking his cheek

"Then I don't want to be Shaman King ! " Yoh turned to one side still stubbornly , he closed his eyes "The least I care about it , I don't want to fight you Nii-chan ! "

"Do you remember our pact ? " he asked after a few moments of silence , the younger one's eyes opened at that and he shifted over "It doesn't matter who gets the crown . We are going to be there for each other no matter what . If one of us gets the crown then I hope it's you , you deserve it Yoh . You worked so hard in your small life , you are a better person and you are capable of holding so much power without going mad ... and personally , Asakura Yoh , Shaman King sounds better than Asakura Hao , Shaman King ... "

"Asakura Twins , Shaman Kings " Yoh whispered dreamily , making the older boy burst out laughing . If you want someone to cheer up your mood then Yoh is your guy , but they had something very important to do still , carefully he lifted Yoh from his chest and got up . He offered a helping hand to his lazy brother and already turned to start walking , but the hand forcefully pulled him back , as their lips crashed together in a hard kiss and before Hao knew it he was pinned against the tree .

"No ... not yet " Yoh whispered between the kisses "There's something I need to do first "

"And what that might be ? Otouto ? " Hao asked curiously , raising an eye brow as they broke away to breath . Yoh just smiled and shook his head obviously trying hard not to think about it . He kissed the older twin again and put his hands at the size of his head as their tongues fought for dominance , exploring the other's caverns and tasting the other's taste . This time Yoh broke the kiss intentionally and his brother didn't look too happy about it . He pecked the other's lips before going down on his knees , leaving behind a trail of kisses on the older's bare chest .

"Just shut up ... and enjoy this ! " They were so caught up in their love moments that they didn't notice someone watching them from afar , purely horrified .


	20. Chapter 20 - Extracted Soul

Chapter 20 - Extracted Soul

"Otouto , you have to be careful . The Spirit of Fire will open the gate to the King of Spirit's resting place , I need you to hold tight on me so we won't get separated in different places . " Hao said

"Let's do it Nii-chan " the younger twin nodded with his trade mark grin .

Suddenly the ground began to shake terribly , many powerful lights exploded from the ground and they were like sharped knives . Yoh was standing there watching them frozen until he noticed that his brother ran exactly into them , he thought for another moment about what should he do and he ran straight into the light too . But his brother wasn't with him , damn , they got separated again ! His eyes widened at the voice who called his name in a way the only person was able to .

"Yoh-kun ! "

"Manta ! " Yoh screamed stretching out his hand to reach the little guy as they were parting away more and more .

"YOH-KUN ! "

"MANTA ! "

When Hao opened his eyes he saw that Yoh wasn't with him and neither Opacho . Well , that won't be a problem . He called the Spirit of Fire and concentrated his furyoku on finding them both ... bingo . First he needs to take care of his brother's annoying friends with his own followers , that will surely hold them back for a few hours , more than enough to extract his soul from Yoh . He closed his eyes and focused more in finding Opacho , who was probably scared and lost because he wasn't there with her . Besides his younger brother , the little African girl is the only one he ever cared about . He remembers crystal clear the day he found her .

_*Flash Back*_

_He was walking through the Sahara desert as training for a better spirit control . His eyes were closed and the heat wasn't bothering him , he didn't feel it , he didn't care about it . His mind was wandering off about those sick humans who left alone a malnourished baby girl in the desert like she was nothing important . If he hadn't hesitated that moment the girl might be alive , but he thought about it for a moment . Why should he protect that useless baby ? He doesn't need to take care of a baby , he needs to get stronger so he can reach his spirit's fullest power ._

_He shook his head as if to shake the thought away . When he opened his eyes again , he stopped again . He thought he heard something . Raising his head to the sky , he saw three vultures flying in a perfect round circle above something that was wrapped in an orange blanket . When he reached the blanket he was shocked to see the same baby that he saw last time , why was she here ? Those disgusting humans must've abandoned her ..._

_He looked again at the vultures which were ready to finish her off any second . He glared hard at those flying animals and with a mere thought , the Spirit of Fire burned them right away . When he looked again at the small girl , he noticed she wasn't any normal girl ... no ... she was a shaman ... this must be the reason humans let her starve and abandoned her . With one last second thought , Hao made up his mind . He picked up the little girl and never let her out of his sight again ._

_*End of Flash Back *_

She is away , but not too far and she's not hurt in any way ... good . Seems like she's with Yoh's human friend . Tanma was his name ? Oh it doesn't matter anyway . He cannot hurt Opacho , being a shaman , she could kill him if she wanted to . He turns around ready to start walking again , when someone shouts for him .

"Nii-chan ! "

"Otouto ? " Hao turns around , quite surprised to see his brother had enough strength to find him so fast . He smiles at his younger twin and automatically his arms wrap around the other's body in a hug which gets responded . It something that became automatic , the hugs , the kisses , the softness , but these are only for Yoh . Yoh is the only one who will ever know about this part of him , well ... Yoh and Opacho , of course ... "Idiot , what did I tell you about holding tight on me ? "

"Hee hee , sorry about that " he laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head . "Guess , you could say I fell asleep for a moment "

"Why doesn't that surprise me at all ? " Hao asked amused , raising one eye brow . He shook his head and took his brother's hand entwining their fingers together . Yoh looked at their hands and his cheeks turned red while smiling softly . Hao looked at their hands too , a perfect fit . Then he frowned ... why must all of this be so hard ? Why must they sacrifice a lot by just seeing each other when they weren't supposed to ? Yoh by being with him is going against everything he believes , he lies to his friends and he betrays them ...

Hao knows that when everyone will find out about their relationship it will end badly ... , but Yoh believes in his friends and says that they will come to accept them at some point ... Hao had no heart to tell Yoh it will be worse than he thinks ... he couldn't stand to see the one he loves upset . They kept walking until they reached a gateway , two golden birds which looked like vultures showed up against them protecting it .

"Only the ones who deserve can pass through the pillars " they said

"Why are there only two of them ? " Yoh asked confused

"One for each I guess "

"But I don't want any of them ! "

Hao merely smiled before the Spirit of Fire ate both of the birds and they kept going until they reached a beautiful meadow with golden sky . They sat down on their knees before a stoned bench as the time has come . Yoh put next to him the dark stone where Amidamaru was sleeping and recharging his powers .

"Otouto , it's time to extract my soul from your body ... do you understand what that means ? " Yoh shook his head "It means I cannot control what is going to happen to you , I don't know what will happen to you , but I do know it is going to be very painful to you . You will enter a state when I may not be there to help you come back , I need you to try to open your eyes before it is too late ... " the younger twin nodded , now understanding every word the older one said .

"And when should I wake up ? "

"Depends on , but I don't expect anytime soon , you're a very heavy sleeper " Hao said with a hint of tease in his voice .

"And if I wake up sooner than you think ? " Yoh raised a daring eyebrow , smirking slightly .

"Then you'll get a reward " With that , they leaned in and shared one last kiss , for the luck , for Yoh to recover safely , for the battle to go well ... for everything . When they parted away , Hao stood up on his legs and Yoh remained on his knees , Hao's hand reached his hair and grabbed a hold of his brother's hair .

"I'm sorry , but I must do this like I was intending to do it " his voice was barely above a whisper .

_'I love you Nii-chan'_

"I love you too " was all Hao said before his hand plunged in Yoh's abdomen extracting his soul . Yoh let out a wild , but silent , scream of pain while Hao tried to end it as fast as possible so his brother's pain would end quickly . As he was taking back his rest of the soul , Yoh's earphones hit the ground and he fell unconscious . Hao was ready to wait hours , days , weeks ... as long as it took for the heavy sleeper to wake up ... too bad Yoh's friends , including the human Tanma , Opacho , the two Patch members Silva and Kalim and the itako Anna ended up there at the same time and only saw Hao who was sucking Yoh's spirit ... hell will take over now .

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Happy New Year everyone :)**_


End file.
